Due Cieli
by Keysapocalypses
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi et Sawada Tsunami sont des jumeaux. L'un est un garçon, l'autre une fille. Identiques en apparence, leur caractère les oppose. Tous deux sont des candidats potentiels au titre de Vongola Decimo. Le problème est qu'ils ignorent tout de ce monde qu'est la mafia. Ceci est l'histoire de deux ciels qui se superposent. Toutefois, il ne pourra en rester qu'un seul !
1. Chapter 1

Ahem... *timidement* Me revoilà !

Non, pas taper. Je sais que je me suis absenté un long moment (trois mois tout de même) et je m'en excuse. Pour me faire pardonner, je reviens avec non pas un, ni même deux, mais trois chapitres.

Alors, elle est pas belle la vie ?

...

...

...

Quoi ? Quels chapitres ? Ha... Et bien voici:

Il y aura donc un chapitre de Burakumin, sur Naruto. Nous voyons donc des choses à propos de machins et de trucs. Je ne vais pas tout vous raconter non plus, sinon la lecture n'aura plus aucun intérêt.

Il y aura également un chapitre De Blood and Legacy, sur Harry Potter. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore eu la chance de la lire, je vous invite à découvrir cette fic. Harry commencera ses achats sur le chemin de traverse en prévision de son retour à Poudlard.

Enfin, il y aura un chapitre de Due Cieli (que voici), sur KHR. Il s'agit également d'une nouvelle fiction (oui encore, je sais). Pour les amateurs d'italiens, je vous laisse traduire, pour les autres, vous découvrirez au cours de l'histoire ce que cela signifie.

Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, étant donné que je suis nouveau dans le fandom de Reborn, je suis Keysapocalypses, un dérangé mental capable de faire faire n'importe quoi à mes petits protégés (notez que je parle des personnages). Vous allez comprendre ce que je veux dire en lisant ce chapitre (et mes autres fictions tant qu'à faire).

Bien... Je crois avoir fait le tour de ce qu'il y avait à dire.

Ah si, encore une chose: Passez un bon moment en bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 1: Sawada Tsunayoshi.**_

Il y avait une petite ville au Japon du nom de Namimori. On ne pouvait pas qualifier cette agglomération de grande, mais elle n'était certainement pas petite. En réalité, Namimori avait juste la taille idéale. Sa démographie était stable, quelques milliers d'habitants tout au plus. De visu, cette ville n'avait donc aucune particularité et cela aurait effectivement été le cas si une certaine famille n'y habitait pas.

Cette famille portait le nom de Sawada. Le mari, Sawada Iemitsu, était un homme plutôt musclé. Âgé d'environ trente ans, il avait les cheveux blonds et une courte barbiche de la même couleur. Affichant une éternelle bonne humeur, il était également père de jumeaux : Tsunayoshi et Tsunami. Il affirmait à qui voulait bien l'entendre, et surtout écouter, que ces deux enfants étaient la plus belle chose qui lui soit jamais arrivé.

L'épouse, Sawada Nana était une adorable petite brunette. Âgée d'à peine trois ou quatre années de moins que son mari, elle avait pourtant un visage d'adolescente. La jeune femme était à la fois d'une tendresse et d'une gentillesse sans commune mesure. Elle était également d'une touchante naïveté. En présence de son époux, elle semblait resplendir comme une jeune mariée. Elle était également la mère de Tsunayoshi et de Tsunami, qu'elle se plaisait à appeler Tsu-kun, et Tsu-chan.

Le fils, Sawada Tsunayoshi, également appelé Tsuna par son père, Tsu-kun par sa mère ou oni-san par sa sœur, était un magnifique petit garçon. Ses cheveux bruns étaient à la fois doux et soyeux. Ils avaient également l'étrange particularité de pousser en défiant les lois de la physique. Ses yeux, chocolats, étaient porteurs d'une douce chaleur Âgé de huit ans, il se trouvait également être l'aîné de la famille.

La fille Sawada Tsunami, également appelé Principessa (princesse en italien) par son père, Tsu-chan par sa mère ou Mimi (diminutif de Tsunami) par son frère, était une sublime jeune fille. De quelques minutes la cadette de Tsuna, elle ressemblait beaucoup à son jumeau. En fait, malgré leur jeune âge, il était pratiquement impossible de les différencier. L'unique différence entre le frère et la sœur était leur sexe, ce qui était assez étrange car ils n'étaient pas de vrais jumeaux. Le lien qu'ils partageaient était néanmoins aussi authentique que s'ils l'étaient.

Bien belle et heureuse famille que voilà. Mais dans ce cas, en quoi la présence des Sawada rend la ville de Namimori si particulière ? La réponse était simple : cette famille n'était _pas_ ordinaire. La vérité était que Sawada Iemitsu travaillait officiellement pour une compagnie pétrolière. Officiellement seulement, car officieusement il était le leader du CEDEF. Le CEDEF (Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia) pouvait être comparé à un service de renseignement secret et indépendant rattaché aux Vongola.

Vongola... Un nom qui fait trembler le monde souterrain. Un nom empreint de noblesse et de pouvoir. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que les Vongola étaient la famille mafieuse la plus puissante d'Italie, et du monde en général. Oui, vous avez bien lu, famille mafieuse ou famiglia selon le terme italien. Et Sawada Iemitsu, de part sa position de chef du CEDEF, en était la personne la plus importante après le boss lui-même : Timoteo Vongola alias Nono, le neuvième boss de la famille Vongola.

Mais non seulement Iemitsu était le numéro deux de la famille Vongola, mais il possédait également une ascendance unique au sein de la mafia. Il était le seul descendant direct du fondateur et premier boss de la famiglia : Giotto di Vongola alias Primo Vongola ou encore Sawada Ieyasu de son nom japonais. En effet, Ricardo di Vongola, alias Secundo Vongola, bien qu'apparenté à Giotto, n'était que son neveu. Ce fut sa lignée qui conserva la tête de la famiglia, au lieu de celle de son oncle. Malgré cela, les descendants de Giotto restaient à part. Ainsi, dans le monde souterrain, Sawada Iemitsu était donc comparable à un membre de la famille royale et, par extension, ses enfants également. Toutefois, l'existence de la famille de Iemitsu a été totalement dissimulé à la mafia, pour des raisons de sécurité. Seuls cinq personnes au monde avaient connaissance de ce secret : Nono, en tant qu'unique supérieur hiérarchique, Iemitsu lui-même, ainsi que trois membres de son cercle intime au CEDEF, Lal Mirch, Turmeric et Oregano.

Malheureusement, à cause de l'ensemble de ces détails, Sawada Iemitsu ne pouvait être que peu présent pour sa famille au Japon. Une présence trop prolongé aurait inévitablement attiré l'attention sur elle, ce qu'il ne voulait pour rien au monde. Malgré tout, et pour son plus grand bonheur, il avait eu la chance d'être présent à la naissance de Tsunayoshi et Tsunami. Sawada Nana, de son coté, trouvait du romantisme dans les absences à la fois longues et répétées, pour ne pas dire continues, de son mari. Elle s'imaginait être une princesse attendant le retour de son prince charmant, ce qui, compte tenu de l'ascendance de son époux, n'était pas si loin de la vérité. Bien sûr, elle ignorait tout de la vérité concernant Iemitsu. Les jumeaux, pour leur part, étaient destinés à grandir sans la présence de leur père, à l'exception des quelques photos et des, trop rares, apparitions surprises lorsqu'une mission le conduisait à proximité de chez lui. Ce qui arrivait environ deux jours par an, rarement plus et souvent moins. D'ailleurs, le chef du CEDEF soupçonnait Nono d'organiser volontairement ces missions pour qu'il puisse passer un peu de temps avec son épouse.

Durant les années d'absence de Iemitsu, Tsunayoshi et Tsunami grandirent. Ils apprirent à marcher le même jour, ils dirent leur premier mot également le même jour. Tsuna était toujours le premier de quelques minutes, que ce soit sa première dent, son premier rhume... Nana n'avait pas mit longtemps à comprendre que lorsqu'il arrivait quelque chose à son Tsu-kun, il arriverait la même chose à sa Tsu-chan. Cela se vérifiait à chaque fois. Les médecins étaient perplexes devant une telle synchronisation entre le frère et la sœur. Ils n'étaient même pas de vrais jumeaux !

En grandissant, l'apparence de Tsunayoshi et de Tsunami restait désespérément identique. Le premier changement ne s'opéra qu'à partir de leur quatre ans. Il s'avéra que la vue de Tsuna avait commencé à diminuer. Il fut ainsi obligé de porter une paire de lunettes, sa première de la liste. Nana attendit avec sérénité que sa Tsu-chan développe le même problème, mais cela n'arriva jamais. Cette différence entre le frère et la sœur, en plus d'être minime, n'en était pas vraiment une, car il suffisait à Tsunayoshi de retirer ses lunettes pour redevenir le parfais sosie de Tsunami. Ce fut toutefois à partir de ce moment là que les jumeaux se désynchronisèrent l'un de l'autre. S'ils restèrent aussi ridiculement identique, leur caractère et leur comportement se dissocièrent.

Tsunami devenait une jeune fille volontaire avec une âme de leader. Dès son entrée à l'école élémentaire, elle fit partie de la catégorie très restreinte des gens « populaire ». Sportive et athlétique, ses notes scolaires étaient parmi les meilleures de sa classe et son score général la classait numéro deux de l'établissement. Tsunayoshi, à l'inverse, n'était pas spécialement doué en sport, pour ne pas dire franchement mauvais. Ses notes étaient largement en dessous de la moyenne dans cette matière. La cause en était principalement ses yeux, car il s'avéra que sa vue continuait de diminuer à un rythme régulier. C'était à tel point que Nana était obligé de lui racheter une paire de lunettes avec une plus forte correction pratiquement tous les six ou huit mois, ce qui, malgré sa naïveté naturelle, l'inquiétait beaucoup. La conséquence de sa vue baissante était que Tsuna peinait à coordonner l'œil au mouvement, le rendant légèrement maladroit. Dans le reste des matières scolaires, en revanche, il avait les meilleures notes, compensant largement celle, désastreuse, d'EPS. Ainsi, son score général le plaçait premier du classement de l'école, juste devant Tsunami.

La petite vie routinière des Sawada aurait pu, et aurait dû, continuer telle quelle si un grain de sable ne s'était pas introduit dans l'engrenage, grippant ainsi toute la mécanique. Ce grain de sable s'avéra être un simple devoir pour l'école...

* * *

Tsunayoshi et Tsunami avait huit ans. C'était un vendredi soir, le professeur allait bientôt libérer sa classe et rendre ses élèves à leurs parents, mais voulait encore leur donner un devoir pour le week-end. Installé à son bureau, il fixa la vingtaine d'enfants assis à leur place d'un œil sévère, s'attardant parfois sur l'un d'entre eux.

- Pour lundi, je voudrais que vous fassiez un exposé sur un sujet que je vous donnerais. Pour éviter toute triche, chacun de vous aura un sujet différent. Veuillez bien notez le votre, car je ne le répéterais pas. Vous êtes prêt ? Bien... Alors Aoki, tu travailleras sur les différents climats de par le monde. Nanao tu feras...

Le professeur continua de donner leur devoir à chaque élève, les appelant par ordre alphabétique. Tsunami et Tsunayoshi étaient vers la fin, la sœur juste avant le frère. Il fallut environ une minute avant que leur tour ne vienne.

- … Tsunami, tu t'occuperas des énergies renouvelables. Tsunayoshi, je voudrais que tu fasses ton propre arbre généalogique. Un vrai s'entend, le plus complet possible. Masari, ton travail consistera à...

De retour à la maison, Tsunami ronchonnait sous le regard amusé de son frère. Elle qui était une meneuse en public se montrait étonnamment immature dès qu'ils étaient de retour à la maison. C'était un contraste très particulier et vraiment hilarant à observer.

- J'ai horreur de faire des recherches pour l'école, dit-elle d'un ton geignard.

- Allons Mimi, fit Tsuna en essayant de ne pas sourire, ce n'est qu'un exposé. Tu en verras d'autres.

- Maieuh, oni-san...

Cette fois, Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de ricaner doucement avant de monter l'escalier pour aller dans sa chambre. Sa sœur était vraiment incroyable quand elle s'y mettait. Mais il savait qu'elle allait se venger, il le sentait. Trois secondes. Deux secondes. Une seconde. Zéro...

- Si c'est comme ça je veux que tu m'aides à faire mon exposé, cria-t-elle avec une pojnte de bonne humeur malgré tout.

- Comme toujours, répliqua son frère en souriant.

Si Tsunami était classé seconde de l'école, ce n'était pas à cause de son implication dans son travail. D'ailleurs, sans son frère, elle ne ferait probablement jamais ses devoirs, par manque de motivation. En revanche, elle possédait une excellente mémoire qui lui permettait de se souvenir des leçons en ne révisant que très peu. D'où sa place de seconde. En fait, si elle prenait la peine de vraiment réviser, elle aurait prit la première place de Tsuna depuis longtemps. Sa mauvaise note en sport était compensée par la paresse naturelle de Tsunami. Mais de toutes façons, l'un comme l'autre s'en fichait. Ils n'étaient pas en compétition. De retour dans sa chambre, Tsunayoshi s'installa à son bureau et sortit ses affaires. Papier et crayon en main, il réfléchit à ce qu'il convenait de faire. Par ou commencer pour faire un arbre généalogique ? D'abord, commencer par savoir ce que c'était... Une rapide recherche sur Internet le lui apprit. Un arbre généalogique était en fait un document sur lequel figurait tous les noms des membres d'une famille donnée. Sur chaque génération, les parents étaient reliés entre eux et à leurs enfants. Le tout ressemblait à un arbre, d'où son nom d'arbre généalogique avec les derniers nés de la famille représentant le tronc.

Tsuna soupira, ce n'était vraiment pas facile à réaliser. On ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre d'écrire des noms au hasard. Il s'agissait de la famille tout de même. Mais déjà, un premier problème arrivait. Autant il n'aurait pas trop de mal à s'occuper de la famille du coté de sa mère, autant du coté de son père... Il n'avait aucune base sur laquelle s'appuyer. Retenant un nouveau soupir, il décida de commencer par ce qu'il pouvait déjà faire. Emportant de quoi écrire, il se rendit dans la cuisine, ou Nana commençait déjà à préparer le repas

- Ala Tsu-kun, fit-elle. Tu viens m'aider à préparer le dîner ?

- En fait, j'aurais besoin de tes lumières pour mon devoir de ce week-end. Mais je peux très bien te donner un coup de main en même temps.

- Ala ? Ce n'est pas souvent que tu as besoin d'aide pour ton travail. Est-ce si difficile ?

- Un peu, avoua Tsuna en se lavant les main. Mais la difficulté réside surtout dans le fait que je ne peux pas le terminer seul.

- Pourquoi cela, Tsu-kun ?

- Je dois faire mon propre arbre généalogique. Mais pour ça je dois rechercher les membres de la famille. Voilà pourquoi j'aurais besoin de ton aide.

- Ala... Je comprends mieux. Eh bien je suppose que tu peux commencer par ta grand-mère Sakura et ton grand-père Michiro. Il y a aussi ma tante Naka, la sœur de maman. Et puis aussi...

Tout en donnant les ingrédients à Nana, Tsuna notait les noms de chaque membre de la famille, les liant les uns les autres selon leur parenté. Rapidement cependant, Nana arriva au bout de l'aide qu'elle pouvait apporter. Elle était parvenu à réunir une trentaine de noms en tout, ce qui était déjà pas mal. Malheureusement, il n'y avait rien du coté de Iemitsu. Tsuna s'y attendait, mais avait espéré pouvoir échappé à la corvée. Ne pouvant pas demander directement à son père, il allait devoir passer par des moyens beaucoup plus détournés.

- Maman, ou se trouve l'acte de naissance de papa ?

- Son acte de naissance ? répéta Nana, confuse.

- Oui. Dessus, il devrait y avoir le nom de ses parents.

- Ala, tu as raison ! Mais maintenant que tu le dis, je ne sais pas du tout où il se trouve. Je ne crois pas l'avoir jamais vu.

Tsuna la remercia pour son aide et décida de se mettre à la recherche de ce fameux acte de naissance. Il commença par le rez de chaussée. Bizarrement, il savait qu'il ne le trouverait pas. Il lui fallut une heure pour confirmer cette étrange impression. Aucune trace de ce document dans la maison. Il allait devoir appeler la mairie pour avoir ces deux malheureux noms. Si seulement c'était aussi simple qu'une recherche sur Internet... Le garçon se figea brusquement. Et si c'était le cas ? Après tout, ce n'était pas un document administratif qu'il recherchait, seulement des noms. Et un nom peut facilement se retrouver sur un site dédié à la généalogie, pour peu qu'un acte de naissance existe à ce nom. Il voulut se précipiter sur l'ordinateur, mais Tsunami y était déjà, toujours à grommeler à propos de son exposé. Bien, au moins elle avait pris l'initiative de le faire, pour une fois. Tant pis, son excitation était telle qu'il ne trouva pas la patience d'attendre. Il fila dans sa chambre et rassembla son argent de poche. Il prit également de quoi écrire et rangea le tout dans son sac. Ensuite, il retourna voir sa mère pour la prévenir qu'il s'absentait.

- Ne rentre pas trop tard, Tsu-kun, le prévint sa mère. Nous allons passer à table d'ici une petite demi-heure.

- C'est plus que nécessaire, lui assura Tsuna.

Il sortit en courant et fila dans la rue sans ralentir le rythme, toujours armé de son seul sac. Environ cinq minutes plus tard, il arriva dans un cybercafé. Il prit rapidement un ordinateur et commença son travail. Tsuna tapa la recherche et tomba sur plusieurs sites. Il entra Sawada Iemitsu sur le premier. Aucun résultat. Il recommença sur le second. Pas mieux. Un troisième, puis un quatrième. Toujours rien. Le garçon essaya ainsi toute la première page de recherche, puis la seconde, sans obtenir le moindre nom. Cela lui fit froncer les sourcils. Ce n'était pas normal. Il aurait dû trouver le nom de son père au moins une fois. Pris d'une brusque inspiration, il essaya le nom de ses amis. Ils étaient tous présents sur presque tous les sites, ainsi que leur lieu de naissance respectif. Il voulut entrer le nom de sa mère, mais hésita. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il pesa le pour et le contre, hésita encore, et finalement opta pour un compromis qui ne lui laissa pas d'arrière goût amer dans la bouche : il entra le nom de jeune fille de sa mère. Il la trouva sur la plupart des sites de généalogie. Mais dans chacun, elle était déclarée célibataire et sans enfant. Cela en particulier le perturba. Il aurait dû tomber sur une redirection vers la page de Sawada Nana. Mais là, rien. Sur aucun des sites.

Ce n'était pas un problème de mise à jour du site, puisque les noms des élèves de sa classe y étaient. Leur naissance était pourtant plus récente que le mariage de Nana... Un sentiment de malaise s'empara de Tsuna. Il n'osait pas taper son propre nom, de peur de ne rien trouver. Vérifiant une nouvelle fois les sites, il remarqua finalement que ces sites de généalogie étaient tous officiels et homologués par l'État. Une fois de plus, il sentit qu'il avait mit le doigt sur quelque chose. Il réfléchit quelques secondes. Si les sites homologués ne donnaient aucun résultat, il allait essayer les non-homologués. Cela lui prit encore quelques minutes pour trier les différents sites, mais il tomba finalement sur ce qu'il cherchait. Il tapa une nouvelle fois le nom de son père. Toutefois, au moment de valider l'opération, il marqua un temps. Ce n'était pas une hésitation, pas même de l'appréhension, mais une espèce d'anticipation. Tsuna eut l'impression subite d'être confronté à un choix décisif sur son avenir. Il soupira et repoussa cette idée. C'était ridicule. Comme si entrer le nom de son père sur un site Internet allait changer sa vie !

Il valida l'opération. Bingo ! Sawada Iemitsu y était. Lui aussi était déclaré célibataire et sans enfant. Vraiment étrange. Pourtant, Sawada Tsunayoshi existait bien... Sawada Tsunami aussi. Alors pourquoi aucune trace n'apparaissait sur ces sites ? Le jeune garçon soupira une nouvelle fois. C'était sans doute pour le mieux. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que son nom soit diffusé librement sur le net, de toutes façons. Continuant sa recherche, il inscrivit les noms qu'il trouvait, les uns après les autres sur plusieurs générations. Il suivit la piste de la lignée portant le nom de Sawada et tomba finalement sur un nom bizarre : Sawada Ieyasu. Ce nom sonnait étrange, japonnais sans vraiment l'être. En lisant les données de cette personne, il apprit que son véritable nom était Giotto di Vongola. D'origine italienne, il s'était fait naturalisé japonais. Il était également le premier porteur du nom Sawada. L'estomac de Tsuna se noua tandis qu'un sentiment d'inéluctabilité s'épanouissait en lui. Ajustant ses lunettes sur sonnez, il tenta de repousser ce malaise, qui persista encore quelques secondes avant de disparaître. Se remettant à son travail, le jeune garçon nota le plus de nom possible parmi ses ancêtres. Après une centaine, il estima les données suffisantes. Au pire, il pourrait refaire la recherche depuis la maison. À peine eut-il formulée cette pensée qu'il se sentit mal. Cela ne semblait pas être une bonne idée... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui ? Le monde n'allait pas cesser de tourner pour une simple recherche, si ?

Ramassant ses affaires, il s'apprêta à tout quitter quand il se figea. Tsuna resta immobile un court instant avant de céder à sa pulsion ridicule. Il chercha le nom du webmaster. Il s'agissait d'un certain Kawahira. Cela ne lui disait rien, mais sut, sans savoir comment, que c'était important. Il éteignit finalement sa session et régla sa note, avant de rentrer. Il arriva juste à temps pour le dîner. À peine installé à table, il se fit presque agressé par Tsunami.

- Oni-san, pleurnicha-t-elle. Je ne comprends rien.

- Laisse-moi deviner... soupira son frère. Les énergies renouvelables ?

- Oui.

- Quel est le problème ?

- J'ai trouvé plein de types d'énergie, mais je ne sais pas lesquelles sont renouvelables.

Tsuna avait beaucoup soupiré aujourd'hui. Il recommença, à la plus grande exaspération de sa sœur. Tsunami était intelligente, mais sa fainéantise à la maison gâchait ce potentiel. Encore heureux qu'à l'école elle se comportait différemment.

- Mimi, que sont les énergies renouvelables ?

- Facile ! C'est... Ce sont... Euh...

- La première chose à faire, dans un exposé, c'est de vérifier que tu sais bien de quoi il est censé parler. Une énergie renouvelable est une forme d'énergie dont la consommation ne diminue pas la ressource à l'échelle humaine. Tu as compris ?

- Euh... Non ?

Cette fois, Tsuna se mit à sourire. Il connaissait le manège de sa sœur. Elle lui faisait les grands yeux innocents. Ce regard pouvait vaincre n'importe qui. Sauf lui. Aucune chance que cela ne fonctionne face à lui pour la simple raison qu'il pouvait se servir de la même technique. Il en était donc immunisé. Ils étaient jumeaux après tout...

- Bien tenté, mais tu devras chercher le reste toute seule. J'ai mon propre exposé à faire.

- Méchant !

Il se contenta d'un léger rire, auquel elle répliqua par une langue tirée. Non, franchement, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que quoi que ce soit ne change dans sa vie. Son pressentiment au cybercafé était sûrement faux.

Le lendemain, il sut qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Il ne savait pas quoi, ni quand, mais il le savait. Il passa la matinée et une bonne partie de l'après-midi à donner une forme à son arbre généalogique. C'était un très grand arbre. Vieux de quatre cents ans pour la partie la plus ancienne. Vers seize heures, il eut brusquement envie de sortir. Il n'était pourtant pas du genre impulsif, mais là tout de suite, il voulait faire autre chose que de rester enfermé. Se laissant guider par ses pieds, il déambula sans réel but à travers Namimori. Il passa devant son école et continua sa route. Il poursuivit sa route jusqu'à la rivière. Là, il s'allongea dans l'herbe et observa le ciel. Bleu, pratiquement sans nuage, c'était le temps idéal. Tsuna se sentait bien là. Il observa l'azur un long moment, puis ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il faisait nuit. Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre indiquait qu'il avait dormi cinq heures. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été fatigué, pourtant. Tant pis. Il se sentait étrangement alerte, à présent. Son sentiment d'anticipation s'amplifia. Bientôt, très bientôt.

Secouant la tête, il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour retirer l'herbe qui s'y trouvait. Il réajusta ses lunettes et entreprit de rentrer. Il lui faudrait un bon quart d'heure. Il allait avoir du retard sur le dîner. Il se sentit légèrement coupable à cela et décida de presser le pas. Les rues étaient désertes à cette heure-ci. Pas une voiture, pas un passant. Le calme plat. Prenant un raccourci, il passa par un terrain en chantier. Il sut alors que c'était arrivé. Il entendit le bruit significatif de pas juste derrière lui. Se retournant, il vit un homme en costume noir qui le fixait. Pire, qui le suivait. Il sentit la panique l'envahir avant de se calmer difficilement. Sans doute l'homme ne faisait-il que prendre un raccourci pour rentrer chez lui. Son illusion prit fin rapidement au moment ou l'homme posa la main sur son épaule.

- Es-tu celui qui a cherché des informations sur un certain Giotto di Vongola ? Demanda-t-il avec un très fort accent.

Là, Tsuna comprit pourquoi il avait cet étrange pressentiment depuis la veille. Il fit ce que toute personne censée ou effrayée aurait fait. Il partit en courant. Mauvaise idée ! Surpris par le départ en furie de l'enfant, l'homme ne mit que quelques secondes à le rattraper. Il l'attrapa à nouveau par l'épaule et raffermi sa prise de façon à ce que Tsuna ne puisse plus fuir, avant de sortir un couteau.

- Je vais te demander de me suivre bien gentiment, sinon...

Pas besoin d'expliquer en quoi le sinon consistait. Le couteau s'en chargeait très bien. Malheureusement, la lucidité de Tsuna était quelque peu défaillante à ce moment là. Il tenta de se dégager en se débattant. L'homme le gifla, avant de commencer à le traîner de force. À aucun moment le garçon n'avait tenté de crier, il avait compris instinctivement que cela ne serait pas du tout une bonne idée. En parlant d'idée, il lui en vint une. Dangereuse, mais qui pouvait réussir, s'il bénéficiait de l'effet de surprise. Mais c'était encore trop tôt. Encore trop tôt. Encore un tout petit peu... Maintenant ! Il se mit à courir dans la direction de l'homme qui, surprit, se retourna. Profitant de la réaction de son agresseur, il se plaça juste au bon endroit, et donna le plus grand coup de pied qu'il put dans l'entrejambe. L'homme se plia en deux, autant de douleur que par réflexe. Il lâcha son couteau, que Tsuna récupéra au vol, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Sa peur était toujours présente, mais autre chose la contrebalançait. Un mélange d'excitation et d'adré se sentait plus lucide à présent. Une douce chaleur se rependait en lui tandis qu'il courait. Oublié, la maladresse en sport, il était à la fois rapide et agile. Sa coordination œil-mouvement ne souffrait d'aucun parasitage.

Mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il restait moins rapide que son agresseur. Ce dernier eut tôt fait de le rattraper. Il se jeta sur Tsuna, oubliant qu'il tenait une lame. Le garçon réagit alors par pur instinct de survie, alors que tout son corps criait « DANGER ! ». Au moment ou l'homme le toucha, il se retourna et le laissa s'empaler sur sa propre arme. Aussitôt, l'ennemi s'affaissa, emportant le garçon au passage. Ce dernier peina à se libérer de son le cadavre. Il parvint finalement à se relever et constata avec amertume qu'il tenait encore le couteau. Il avait tué. Cet homme lui avait voulu du mal, et il l'avait éliminé. Penser qu'il était mort par sa seule faute n'y changeait rien. C'était Tsuna qui s'était retourné au bon moment, lame en avant. Il n'avait pas porté le coup, mais s'était arrangé pour que la vitesse de l'homme, combiné à son poids, lui soit fatal. Il l'avait tué, et si facilement. C'était étrange, d'autant qu'il ne ressentait rien de particulier. Il ne se sentait pas coupable, juste fatigué. Le garçon remarqua que sa vue était floue. S'était-il mit à pleurer ? La main qu'il porta au visage lui confirma que non. Il avait juste perdu ses lunettes dans la bataille. Sûrement au moment ou il avait été giflé.

Observant les alentours, Tsuna les trouva un peu plus loin et les ramassa. Le verre de droite était fissuré, tandis qu'il manquait une partie de celui de gauche. La monture était toute tordue. Le garçon songea distraitement qu'il allait lui falloir une nouvelle paire. Ce n'était pas vraiment grave en soi, car de toutes façons leur correction commençait à se faire insuffisante. Encore deux ou trois semaines, et il en aurait acheté de nouvelles. Cela lui laissait faisait juste bizarre de voir ces lunettes-ci finir dans cet état. Tandis qu'il observait ce qui était désormais un morceau de métal difforme, il vit un reflet orangé se refléter sur le verre. Il sut instinctivement que cela ne venait pas de derrière lui. Rangeant ses lunettes dans sa poche avec précaution, il mit le couteau qu'il tenait encore à hauteur de son visage. Malgré le sang qui la recouvrait, Tsuna put observer sans mal une petite flamme orange, vacillante et instable, sur son front. Elle diminuait lentement mais progressivement. Toutefois, ce qui retenait l'attention du garçon étaient l'iris de ses yeux. D'une magnifique couleur chocolat, ils étaient devenus d'un orange profond, insondable. Et était-ce de l'indigo au fond de ses pupilles ?

Toutefois son observation s'arrêta là car Tsuna sentit soudainement un danger arriver. Malgré sa fatigue, il se retourna prestement et se mit en garde, couteau toujours en main. Le garçon se figea, il n'était plus seul sur le chantier...

* * *

Voilà qui conclut ce premier chapitre. Le prochain sortira la semaine prochaine.

Comme il s'agit d'une nouvelle histoire, j'aimerais avoir vos avis à tous sur le contenu.

A la prochaine !

Ps: Due Cieli signifie deux ciels (en italien, évidemment). Pour ceux qui l'ont compris cela signifie que l'histoire sera basé sur Tsunayoshi _et _sur Tsunami. Cela signifiera donc... que je vous laisserais deviner la suite par vous même.

Pps: Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'ai lu beaucoup d'histoires de Reborn avec des jumeaux et deux choses m'ont marqué: la première, c'est que l'un des deux est toujours un salop; la seconde, c'est qu'il n'y a jamais de jumelle. J'ai déjà vu des histoires sur un Decimo Vongola femme, mais jamais d'histoire basé sur des faux jumeaux (garçon-fille).

Ppps (oui je sais, ça fait beaucoup, mais j'ai des choses à dire): Pour ceux qui connaissent le travail de Lascka (une grande auteure de KHR), vous pourrez trouver quelques références à plusieurs de ses fics dans ce premier chapitre, et dans les suivants. Cette histoire serad'ailleurs un hommage à son superbe travail et j'espère qu'elle postera un nouveau chapitre rapidement (ça va faire plusieurs mois qu'on les attend).

Bien, j'ai tout dit.

Une rewiew ?


	2. Chapter 2

Tadam, me revoilà !

Pour continuer sur cette lancée, je vous présente le chapitre 2.

Quelqu'un m'a demandé si le rôle de Tsunami serait secondaire ou pas. Je répondrais que non. Ce sera un rôle principal en tant que candidat au titre de Vongola Juudaime, tout comme Tsunayoshi.

De fait, il y aura de légers changements au niveau de gardiens, puisque, si vous avez deviné, ils ne seront pas au nombre de 6, mais de 12 ( 2 ciels, don gardiens... CQFD). J'ai déjà la liste, mais j'introduirais les personnages au fur et à mesure, même si vous les connaissez tous ^^

Pour le moment, je me concentre sur Tsunayoshi, mais Tsunami reviendra en force avec l'arrivée de Reborn.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 2: Hibari Kyoya.**_

Hibari Kyoya n'a jamais été un enfant comme les autres. Dès l'instant où il sut marcher, il fut un être à part, très autonome. Fils d'une ancienne yakuza et d'un militaire en activité, il était un garçon entre ces deux mondes. Il possédait des cheveux noirs et lisses, ainsi que des yeux d'un gris tirant sur le bleu. D'une nature violente, il fut rapidement considéré par la ville de Namimori comme une personne dangereuse.

Rapidement, il n'y eut plus personne qui osa s'approcher de lui. Malheureusement, Kyoya développa un fort sens du combat. Personne n'osant l'approcher, il vint à eux. Il commença par les clubs de la ville. Il se rendit dans chacun d'eux et défia les membres, les uns après les autres. Personne ne parvint à lui opposer de véritable résistance. Seuls les plus âgés tenaient quelques instants, avant de finalement succomber à l'assaut furieux du rejeton Hibari En quelques mois, Kyoya ne trouva plus aucun challenge à relever. La faible limite qu'il possédait céda alors. Il se mit à attaquer les passants pour des raisons de plus en plus futiles. Un jour, quelqu'un le regarda de travers, il se retrouva à l'hôpital pour trois mois.

Si Kyoya était aussi fort, ce n'était pas sans raison. Sa mère, en tant que (ex-)yakuza, était une femme d'une grande connaissance du corps humain et de ses faiblesses, ainsi que des armes en tous genres. Son père, en tant que militaire, alliait une discipline de fer et une grande force physique. Leur fils, de par sa position entre ces deux mondes, avait hérité de cette étrange combinaison, le rendant particulièrement redoutable. Il le devint encore plus lorsque, pour l'anniversaire de ses neuf ans, sa mère lui offrit sa première paire de tonfas. Ne montrant jamais ses émotions, Kyoya ne dévoila pas à quel point ce cadeau lui plut. Toutefois, son comportement parla pour lui. Il conservait ses nouvelles armes constamment sur lui.

Parlant de ses parents, la mère de Kyoya, en parfaite petite (ex-)yakuza, s'amusait du comportement de son fils. Son père, pour sa part, n'appréciait pas du tout ce comportement, mais n'était jamais présent assez longtemps pour pouvoir corriger sla situation. Plus le temps passait, plus le fils Hibari devenait asocial. Il ne supportait pas les foules et en restait le plus possible éloigné. Pour tous ceux qui avaient déjà eu affaire à lui, rester grouper était le meilleur moyen de ne pas finir à nouveau à l'hôpital.

Il fallait également savoir que Kyoya était constamment à la recherche d'une nouvelle cible. Pour s'aider, il avait mis au point un système de classement relativement simple en trois catégories. La première était celle des herbivores et regroupait pratiquement toute la population de Namimori. La seconde était celle des omnivores et contenait les quelques rares personnes qui ne faisaient pas partie de la catégorie des herbivores. La troisième, enfin, était celle des carnivores et ne contenait que trois personnes : Kyoya et ses parents. On pouvait donc dire sans mal que le fils Hibari pratiquait la loi du plus fort. Pour cette même raison, il n'éprouvait une forme de respect que pour les gens forts. C'était l'autre raison à l'origine de son classement.

Ainsi, se résumait la vie de Kyoya à l'âge de dix ans. Il allait à l'école le jour et passait le reste de son temps à chercher de nouveaux adversaires. Un samedi, alors que la nuit était tombé, le fils Hibari avait passé une mauvaise journée. Sa quête quotidienne d'une nouvelle proie s'était avérée infructueuse. Cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent, et le jeune garçon commençait à s'en sentir une frustration grandissante. Rentrant finalement chez lui, tard ce soir-là, il entendit un bruit léger, à peine perceptible. Mais pour Kyoya, ce son était significatif, car il en avait souvent été à l'origine. C'était celui d'un corps qui s'affaisse. Cela signifiait donc qu'un combat se déroulait à proximité. Le garçon retint un sourire carnassier, il allait enfin pouvoir se libérer de la frustration qu'il avait accumulée. Il pénétra dans un chantier en construction, d'où était originaire le bruit, et là se figea.

Deux personnes étaient déjà présentes, un homme et un enfant. L'adulte était immobile au sol, alors que l'enfant était debout et avait un couteau ensanglanté en main. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui retenait l'attention de Kyoya. Le front du petit combattant était orné d'une minuscule flamme orange et vacillante. Ses yeux avaient la même teinte, hormis une petite lueur indigo au fond de ses pupilles. Le fils Hibari ne put retenir un frisson le traverser, un mélanger d'excitation et d'anticipation. Il reconnaissait cette personne. Il s'agissait de Sawada Tsunami, une fille de son école et l'une des rares qu'il avait classifié comme étant omnivore. Ainsi, elle était une carnivore... La fille observa le sol quelques instants avant de se pencher et de ramasser une paire de lunettes cassée. Kyoya fronça les sourcils en voyant cela. Elle ne portait pourtant pas de lunettes, c'était son frère qui...

La compréhension se fit alors. Ce n'était pas Sawada Tsunami qui se trouvait lui, mais son frère jumeau : Sawada Tsunayoshi. De ce qu'il en savait, ce garçon avait les plus mauvaises notes sportives de l'histoire de Namimori. Kyoya l'avait rapidement considéré comme un faible herbivore indigne de son attention. Il voyait à présent qu'il avait eu tort. Tout comme les pandas, Sawada Tsunayoshi était un carnivore qui se comportait comme un herbivore. Il n'en restait pas moins un carnivore.

Tout à cette découverte, Kyoya ne remarqua pas qu'il avait laissé son corps se relâcher, laissant ainsi s'échapper ses pulsions sanguinaires. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où Tsuna se retourna violemment, couteau en avant et prêt à se battre, que le fils Hibari remarqua qu'il avait été repéré. Par réflexe, il se mit en garde, tonfas en main. Les deux garçons se fixèrent plusieurs secondes sans bouger. Finalement, le jeune Sawada se détendit et il abaissa son couteau, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Kyoya.

- Combat-moi, ordonna-t-il.

* * *

Toujours en garde, Tsuna observait le nouveau venu. Son sang s'était glacé quand il avait reconnu Hibari Kyoya, la personne la plus dangereuse de Namimori. Toutefois, ce dernier n'avait pas bougé un muscle depuis qu'il avait sorti ses tonfas. Sans doute n'avait-il réagit qu'à la menace du couteau dans les mains du fils Sawada. Se détendant, le frère de Tsunami baissa le couteau. Dans le feu de l'action, il avait d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait d'un allié de l'homme qu'il venait de tuer. Tsuna vit les sourcils de Kyoya se froncer et craignit le pire.

- Combat-moi, ordonna-t-il.

Oui, le pire était arrivé. Tout le monde redoutait d'attirer l'attention de Hibari Kyoya pour cette raison précise. Il voulait toujours combattre. Or, à ce moment précis, Tsuna n'en avait ni l'envie, ni les capacités mentales. Son esprit était vide et aussi stérile qu'un désert. Ce fut peut-être la raison pour laquelle il fut aussi téméraire et déclara :

- Non.

Les yeux de Kyoya se rétrécirent. Personne ne lui avait jamais rien refusé. Il ne savait pas ce que signifiait le mot non. Lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose, rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de l'obtenir. Et là, tout de suite, il voulait se battre contre Sawada Tsunayoshi.

- Combat-moi, répéta-t-il d'une voix dangereusement calme.

- Non, s'entêta Tsuna. Je ne me battrais pas contre toi pour le moment.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, sa flamme frontale disparut et ses yeux reprirent leur couleur chocolat habituelle. Kyoya était sur le point de charger sans prendre en compte les mots du plus jeune, lorsque ses dernières paroles la ramenèrent à la réalité in extremis._ Pour le moment_... Ses yeux se posèrent sur le cadavre au côté de sa future proie, puis sur le couteau, puis enfin sur le bras qui le tenait. Il tremblait. Sans prévenir Tsuna s'effondra, atterrissant sur les fesses. Il n'était visiblement pas en mesure de mener un combat.

Au lieu de frustrer Kyoya, cela attisa son excitation. Si, faible comme il l'était, Sawada Tsunayoshi était capable de le faire frissonner, il n'osait pas imaginer ce que cela donnerait à son meilleur niveau. Rangeant finalement ses tonfas, il s'approcha du cadavre. Passant devant l'androgyne, qui tremblait de plus en plus violemment, il s'arrêta devant le corps et entreprit de le fouiller. Il trouva quelques centaines de yens, plusieurs centaines d'euros, des papiers d'identité, un pistolet équipé d'un silencieux et une photo plié en quatre. Kyoya jeta un regard à Tsuna, qui bien que n'ayant pas bougé l'observait attentivement, et lui montra le passeport de l'homme mort.

- Italien, se contenta de dire Kyoya.

Tsuna hocha difficilement la tête, il s'en était douté. L'homme le cherchait à cause de sa recherche sur Giotto di Vongola, qui était originaire d'Italie. Il était logique qu'il vienne du même pays. Poursuivant son inspection, Kyoya déplia la photo, la regarda les yeux plissés pendant quelques secondes, avant de la montrer à l'androgyne. C'était une image de Tsuna au cybercafé, alors qu'il réglait sa note pour l'utilisation de l'ordinateur. C'était donc comme ça qu'il avait été trouvé. L'homme avait dû placer un mouchard sur le nom de Giotto di Vongola et, quand le fils Sawada avait cliqué dessus, il avait pisté son adresse irl. Heureusement que la recherche n'avait pas été faite de chez lui... Distraitement, le garçon se dit qu'il allait devoir régler ce problème là aussi. Si d'autres devaient venir, autant qu'ils ne sachent pas à quoi ressemblait leur cible.

Kyoya, de son coté, observa les alentours. Il cherchait quelque chose de précis. Lorsque son regard se posa dessus, il attrapa une des chevilles du cadavre et le traîna derrière lui. Il le conduisit jusqu'à une chape de béton encore fraîche et l'y jeta. S'assurant qu'il y coule, le garçon aux tonfas entreprit ensuite de lisser la surface, afin de faire disparaître la preuve. De la même façon, il commença à recouvrir le sang sur le sol de terre battue. Bientôt, il ne resterait pour seules preuves de l'existence de l'homme que ses armes, ses papiers, son argent et la tache écarlate qui recouvrait encore Tsuna. Surprenant le regard de ce dernier, Kyoya suspendit son activité morbide, mais ne daigna pas s'expliquer. Le fils Sawada se résigna à poser la question.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Je fais disparaître les preuves.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je veux me battre contre toi.

Tsuna allait demander le lien, quand il comprit de lui-même. Si un cadavre était retrouvé, les autorités allaient se mettre à fouiller partout et peut-être faire un lien quelconque avec le garçon. C'était une faible possibilité, mais elle existait. De plus, si l'homme ne travaillait pas seul, ses complices pourraient avoir vent de sa mort, une fois la personne identifiée. À ce propos...

- Pourquoi as-tu gardé ses papiers d'identité au lieu de les enterrer ?

- Pour empêcher l'identification du corps. La retarder du moins.

- Ah ? Et l'arme ?

- Hn.

Tsuna n'insista pas, il ne voulait pas savoir de toute façon. La main toujours crispé sur le couteau, il attendait que les événements se déroulent. Kyoya termina finalement sa besogne. Il devait vraiment tenir à son combat pour dissimuler un cadavre ainsi. Et l'aisance avec laquelle il l'avait fait indiquait qu'il n'en était peut-être pas à son premier coup. Le fils Hibari s'approcha de Tsuna qui ne put que l'observer faire, incapable de bouger. Sans prévenir, le garçon aux tonfas chargea le plus jeune sur son épaule.

- Eh, protesta faiblement Tsuna.

- Hn.

Obligé de se laisser ballotter, l'androgyne finit par sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se trouvait dans une maison d'un style très traditionnel. Bondissant sur ses pieds, il se mit à tituber en sentant son corps tout courbaturé se rappeler à lui. Cela eut au moins le mérite d'effacer les dernières brumes de sa fatigue. Il remarqua alors qu'il était en caleçon et que la couverture qui s'était trouvé sur lui venait de tomber au sol. Vivement, il la ramassa, grimaçant fortement lorsque son corps, très réticent, obéit en protestant. Sans ses lunettes, il ne put distinguer les détails de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, mais cela n'importa pas car une porte coulissa derrière lui. Cette fois prudemment, Tsuna se retourna. Ce fut désagréable mais pas spécialement douloureux.

Kyoya venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Habillé dans un kimono en harmonie avec la maison, il tenait dans une main un petit coffret en bois et dans l'autre, quelque chose que l'androgyne ne parvint pas à identifier à cause de sa vue défectueuse. Le garçon aux tonfas lui jeta justement le tas informe que Tsuna attrapa au vol. Retenant un gémissement de souffrance lorsque ses courbatures rappelèrent leur présence, il observa ce dont il s'agissait. C'était ses vêtements, lavés et séchés. Plus aucune trace de sang dessus. Avec un regard reconnaissant à Kyoya, qui fut ignoré, il enfila précautionneusement ses habits. Le maître des lieux, pour sa part, s'était installé sur un coussin et dégustait un thé. Lorsque Tsuna fut finalement habillé, il posa devant lui le coffret en bois.

Après une légère hésitation, dictée par son intuition qui lui disait de regarder alors qu'il ne voulait pas, sachant déjà ce qu'il contenait, il l'ouvrit. Comme attendu, dedans reposait le couteau de l'homme, toujours taché de son sang désormais sec. Il se retint de justesse de refermer violemment le coffret, le faisant avec toute la retenue dont il disposait, très peu à ce moment-là. Il jeta un regard à Kyoya qui l'observait.

- Ton péché, répondit-il à l'interrogation muette.

- Mon péché ? répéta un Tsuna hébété.

- Hn.

Tsuna remarqua après coup que l'argent de l'homme était posé à côté du coffret. Visiblement, Kyoya n'avait pas l'intention de le conserver. Ce dernier s'était de nouveau désintéressé de son hôte et buvait son thé tranquillement.

- Que sont devenus les papiers d'identité ? Demanda timidement Tsuna.

- Brûlés.

- Ah... Et le pistolet ?

- En lieu sûr.

Cela ne rassura pas vraiment Tsuna, mais il préféra ne pas le faire remarquer. Kyoya semblait étonnamment calme et serein à l'heure actuelle, autant ne pas le brusquer. Profitant de la douce quiétude des lieux pendant quelques minutes d'un silence bienfaisant, l'androgyne prit finalement la parole:

- Merci.

Voilà, c'était dit. Ce mot, bien que simple, était empli de gratitude. Pour avoir dissimulé les preuves. Pour l'avoir logé. Pour avoir nettoyé ses vêtements. Pour... tout en fait. Kyoya l'observa pendant quelques secondes.

- Rentre chez toi.

Tsuna se raidit. Kyoya le mettait-il à la porte ? Son ton était neutre, mais c'était presque toujours le cas lorsqu'il parlait, c'est-à-dire pas souvent. Il avait d'ailleurs dû parler plus ces deux derniers jours que durant le reste de sa vie. Remarquant le soleil couchant dehors, il comprit enfin. L'androgyne avait dormi presque vingt-quatre heures. Sa mère et sa sœur devaient s'inquiéter. Se levant le plus délicatement possible, pour ne pas réveiller de nouvelles douleurs, il prit le coffret, ainsi que l'argent, japonais et européen, et se fit coulisser la porte d'entrée.

- Cette flamme sur ton front, était-ce ton esprit combatif ?

Tsuna manqua de sursauter à la voie de son hôte. Kyoya avait prit la parole de sa propre initiative. Pas simplement pour répondre à une question, il en avait posé une lui-même. Il éprouvait de la curiosité. Nerveux, l'androgyne répondit en marmonnant:

- Quelque chose comme ça...

À vrai dire, lui-même l'ignorait. Mais après coup, cela pouvait être une bonne explication, bien qu'incomplète. Depuis quand l'esprit combatif faisait apparaître une flamme frontale ? Idée à approfondir, toutefois. Kyoya se contenta de hocher la tête avant de revenir à son thé. Tsuna hésita une seconde.

- À propos du combat...

- Je ne suis pas intéressé par les gens diminués.

C'était donc si visible que ça ? Certes sa vue était un handicap, mais ce n'était pas de ça que Kyoya parlait. Il avait remarqué la difficulté que Tsuna avait pour simplement marcher. Était-il prévenant ou fair-play ? Ou juste perfectionniste ? Ou encore autre chose... Avec Hibari Kyoya, difficile de savoir à quoi s'en tenir. L'androgyne s'inclina puis quitta la maison. Quelle étrange situation il venait de vivre. Le terrifiant garçon aux tonfas avait semblé presque social. Civilisé en tout cas. Vraiment étrange...

Sur le chemin du retour, Tsuna repensa malgré lui à ce que contenait le coffret. Kyoya lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait de son péché. Il commençait à comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là. Si le fils Hibari l'avait conservé tel quel pour lui, ce n'était pas sans raison. C'était la responsabilité de l'androgyne de décider qu'en faire. Lui seul devait prendre cette décision. Le fils Hibari avait été subtil pour faire passer ce message. C'était très... Délicat de sa part.

Se concentrant sur le couteau, Tsuna réfléchit à ce qu'il convenait de faire. Le jeter n'était pas convenable, ce refuser de voir la réalité en face. Le nettoyer ? Cela ne laverait pas le sang qu'il avait désormais sur les mains. L'oublier ? C'était tout simplement impossible, pas la peine d'essayer. L'androgyne soupira. Un si petit objet était un tel fardeau. Le pire, c'était qu'il ne se sentait pas coupable de ce qui était arrivé. Son intuition y était pour beaucoup, l'aidant à rester objectif. Finalement, le garçon décida de garder le couteau. Ce n'était pas une solution idéale, mais dans la symbolique, c'était ce qui était moralement le plus convenable. Il fallait juste que personne ne le voit. Jamais ! Tsuna prit la résolution en grimaçant. Le coffret et son contenu iraient directement dans le _Tiroir_...

Serrant d'une main quelque chose qui pendait au collier autour de son cou, il arriva finalement devant chez lui. L'androgyne inspira à fond et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. C'était calme, vraiment trop calme.

- Je suis rentré ! Déclara Tsuna d'une voix claire.

Exactement sept secondes et huit dixièmes plus tard, un boulet de canon l'écrasa au sol, lui causant au passage un éclair de douleur dans son corps courbaturé. C'était Tsunami qui venait de se jeter sur lui, les larmes aux yeux.

- Oni-san, se mit-elle à pleurnicher. Snif... J'étais tellement... Snif... Et tu n'as pas... Snif... Et puis je me... Snif... Et là...

- Du calme Mimi, essaya de la calmer son frère, je vais bien. Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- Tu ne te rends pas compte, oni-san ? Bouda Tsunami en séchant ses larmes. Tu n'es pas rentré hier soir, tu n'as même pas passé un coup de fil pour nous prévenir. Et puis pas loin, il y a une boutique a été cambriolé durant la nuit. On était mortes d'inquiétude.

- Désolé, répondit piteusement Tsunayoshi. J'étais chez un ami hier et je suis tombé dans les escaliers. En dehors de mes lunettes cassées et de quelques courbatures, il n'y a pas eu de mal, mais ils ont insisté pour que je reste dormir, par mesure de précaution. Résultat, j'ai complètement oublié d'appeler.

- Même aujourd'hui ? Demanda soupçonneusement sa sœur.

- Eh bien... En fait... On s'est couché tard hier soir et du coup je me suis réveillé qu'il y a une petite heure. Tu me connais, j'ai un sommeil de plomb lorsque je suis fatigué.

- Mouais... concéda Tsunami, peu convaincue malgré tout. En tout cas, tu as loupé le diner.

Tsuna acheva de rassurer complètement sa sœur avant de ramasser ses affaires. Il s'était assuré de ne pas lâché le coffret en bois dans sa chute, de peur qu'il ne s'ouvre. Il allait se rendre dans la cuisine, lorsque l'une des paroles de sa sœur lui fit froncer les sourcils.

- Une boutique a été cambriolée ? C'est bien la première fois que cela arrive à Namimori...

- Oui, et le plus étrange, c'est que les voleurs n'ont pas pris grand-chose. Juste un ordinateur, enfin c'est ce qu'ils ont dit aux informations.

- C'était quoi comme boutique ? Demanda Tsuna, son intuition le titillant.

- Un cybercafé. C'est pour ça que c'est bizarre. Ils auraient dû tout prendre.

- Et les caméras de sécurité, elles en disent quoi ?

- Et bien il semble que les enregistrements aient disparu, les caméras tournaient à vide quand la police est arrivé sur place.

Tsuna retint un sourire reconnaissant en comprenant ce qu'il en était réellement. Il semblerait que Hibari Kyoya l'ait devancé, finalement. C'était ça de moins à gérer. Il avait sans doute trouvé le cybercafé à partir de la photo, puis était entré par effraction pour voler les enregistrements sur lesquels l'androgyne était visible. Par mesure de sécurité, il avait aussi embarqué l'ordinateur, qui contenait les traces de ses recherches. Le garçon aux tonfas avaient dû visionner lesdits enregistrements pour savoir lequel il avait utilisé. Vu comment il semblait tenir à leur combat, Tsuna allait avoir du mal à le lui refuser. Cela le fit frissonner.

Tsuna alla voir sa mère dans la cuisine, pour lui annoncer le triste sort qui avait frappé ses lunettes. Il éluda rapidement le comment, puis décida de se rendre dans sa chambre. Une fois entré, il referma la porte, qu'il verrouilla. Il ne le faisait jamais, sauf lorsqu'il ouvrait le _Tiroir_. Retirant son collier, il observa la petite clef qui y pendait. Elle était en métal tout simple, du genre que l'on voyait partout. Mais pour l'androgyne, celle-ci avait une signification particulière. Soupirant, il la prit dans une main.

Il s'approcha de sa commode, qui était divisée en cinq tiroirs superposés, mais ne s'intéressa qu'au premier, tout en haut. Si les cinq possédaient une serrure, seul le premier était verrouillé. Tsuna y inséra la clef et tourna. Dans un petit clic significatif, le tiroir coulissa. A l'intérieur était présent six paires de lunettes, de différentes tailles et rangés par ordre de grandeur, de la gauche vers la droite. Cet ordre correspondait également à la correction des verres qui augmentait en parallèle à leur taille. L'androgyne y déposa sa dernière paire en date, celle qui était cassé, ainsi que le coffret en bois.

Tsuna contempla encore le contenu du _Tiroir_, avant de finalement soupirer et de le refermer. S'assurant qu'il était bien verrouillé, il remit son collier autour du cou et s'allongea sur son lit. Il se refusa à penser au coffret et à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Ce n'était pas par déni, plus comme un deuil. C'était ce que représentait le _Tiroir_, après tout. Tout ce qu'il mettait dedans symbolisait quelque chose qu'il avait perdu. Pour les lunettes, c'était sa vue. Pour le couteau, c'était son innocence. A présent qu'il l'avait ouvert et qu'il y avait mis quelque chose, il ne l'ouvrirait plus avant au moins une semaine. C'était sa règle, ce qui rendait le symbole du _Tiroir_ si puissant. Et comme il était le seul à pouvoir l'ouvrir, sa mère et sa sœur ne risquaient pas de tomber sur le couteau par hasard. La cachette idéale, en somme.

Tsuna avait beau avoir dormi une journée entière, il se sentait encore très fatigué. Son étrange flamme frontale l'avait rendu plus sûr de lui, tout en augmentant ses capacités physiques, mais le gros inconvénient était que cela avait en contrepartie pompé pratiquement toute son énergie. Et comme, durant le même temps, son corps avait fonctionné en surrégime, le résultat était ses courbatures. La première chose à faire allait donc être de se renforcer. L'androgyne grimaça d'anticipation. Il détestait d'avance cette idée. Contrairement à Tsunami, ses muscles n'étaient pas rodés pour de longs efforts. Sur ces pensées, Tsunayoshi finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain fut une journée vraiment étrange. L'androgyne reçut son premier zéro pour son exposé. Il avait bien les notes de ses recherches, ainsi que l'esquisse d'un premier arbre généalogique, mais il n'avait jamais réalisé un propre. Et avec le combat qui avait eu lieu et le passage avec Hibari Kyoya, il l'avait un peu… Oublié. Mais dans l'immédiat, c'était vraiment le cadet de ses soucis. Il avait trop de choses à penser pour s'inquiéter d'une simple note.

Déjà, il devait faire des recherches sur Giotto di Vongola tout en s'assurant de ne pas pouvoir être tracé. Pas gagné d'avance, étant donné qu'il n'y connaissait rien. Il devait aussi apprendre à faire apparaître sa flamme frontale, qui lui donnait un avantage non négligeable en combat. Mais ça, il ne pourrait le faire qu'une fois son corps capable de gérer le surrégime qui l'accompagnerait. Pas question de se taper deux jours de courbatures à chaque fois qu'il s'en servait deux minutes. Et puis il y avait le problème le plus immédiat.

Hibari Kyoya voulait un combat contre lui et il n'était pas du genre à oublier quelque chose comme ça. Si, à cause de ses courbatures, le garçon aux tonfas était prêt à attendre, cela ne serait pas éternel. Déjà, il commençait à l'observer de loin, analysant sa vitesse de récupération. Ce n'était pas très réjouissant. Cela ne lui laisserait que peu de temps pour se préparer, soit à se faire défoncer, soit à trouver une solution miracle.

La semaine s'écoula avec une lenteur calculée. Nana avait racheté à Tsuna une nouvelle paire de lunettes. Comme prévu, la correction du verre se fit plus forte que pour les précédentes. Durant le même temps, l'androgyne mit au point un programme de renforcement musculaire. Pompes, abdominaux, flexions, gainage, course à pied... Tout y passa. Comme le garçon l'avait prévu, il ne possédait qu'une faible endurance, si bien qu'entre deux activités, il était obligé de faire des pauses de plus d'une demi-heure, ce qui cassait pas mal le rythme. Lorsque le week-end arriva, les résultats de l'entraînement ne furent pas vraiment concluants. Ce n'était pas de la mauvaise volonté, loin de là. D'ailleurs, il avait presque triplé son endurance, mais comme à l'origine Tsuna n'en avait pratiquement pas, c'était tout de suite moins impressionnant.

Le lundi de la semaine suivante, le moment tant redouté arriva. L'école sonna la fin des cours. Quand Tsuna sortit du bâtiment, il eut la déplaisante, et effrayante, surprise de découvrir Kyoya adossé au portail d'entrée. Les élèves qui passaient devant lui se faisaient tout petit, enfin ceux qui avaient le courage de passer. Pour les autres, ils étaient attroupés de l'autre coté de la cour, attendant nerveusement que le terrifiant garçon aux tonfas se décide à s'en aller, ce qu'il ne semblait pas décider à faire. Il fixait la porte du bâtiment de cours avec intensité, attendant quelque chose. Lorsque Tsuna entra dans son champ de vision, ses yeux étincelèrent. Il s'avança vers lui et le dépassa sans même ralentir. Personne ne remarqua l'échange de regards entre les deux garçons, trop occupé à quitter l'école en courant, maintenant que la voie était libre. Avec un soupir, l'androgyne fit mine d'avoir oublié quelque chose en classe et suivit Kyoya de loin. Ce dernier lui fit monter plusieurs escaliers, le conduisant finalement sur le toit de l'établissement.

Se faisant face, ils s'observèrent sans bouger pendant plusieurs secondes. Tsuna savait déjà ce qui allait se produire, mais avait un plan qui, peut-être, pourrait repousser l'échéance. C'était un plan stupide, basé sur ses seules observations, mais bizarrement, il se sentait confiant sur ses chances de réussite. Pourtant, il n'était pas pressé de le mettre en application. Aussi se contenta-t-il de rester silencieux, aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait.

- Combat-moi, ordonna Kyoya.

Bon, cela n'aura pas été long. Tsuna déglutit. D'un coup, il trouvait son plan particulièrement dangereux et suicidaire. Pourquoi alors son intuition persistait à lui murmurer que tout allait bien se passer ? Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais qu'en faut y aller...

- Non, déclara Tsuna avec toute la fermeté dont il était capable. Je ne te combattrais pas pour le moment.

Les yeux de Kyoya se rétrécirent. Cette réponse ne lui convenait visiblement pas. L'unique raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas déjà sortit ses tonfas était que ce n'était pas un refus net. Néanmoins, la lueur dangereuse qui brillait dans son regard parlait pour lui.

- Donne-moi une bonne raison, murmura tout à fait audiblement le fils Hibari.

Tsuna grimaça. La première étape dangereuse de son plan était finalement passé. Restait la deuxième étape, tout aussi dangereuse, sinon plus. Non mais sérieusement, titiller la patience de Kyoya n'était pas fait pour rallonger son espérance de vie...

- Je me battrais contre toi uniquement lorsque tu m'auras donné une cause pour laquelle tu es prêt à mourir.

- Je n'en ai pas, répondit automatiquement Kyoya tandis qu'un premier tonfa faisait son apparition dans sa main droite.

- Mensonge, répliqua Tsuna. J'ai vu à quel point tu étais consciencieux lorsque tu as effacé les preuves de mes actes. Aussi excité sois-tu à l'idée de combattre, tu n'aurais jamais fait ça uniquement pour ce seul objectif. Il y a autre chose, j'en jurerai.

- Il n'y a rien d'autre, répondit beaucoup trop calmement Kyoya alors que son second tonfa se trouvait dans sa main gauche.

- Vraiment ? Je ne te croie pas...

L'instant d'après, Tsuna se retrouva contre la rambarde de sécurité, un tonfa plaqué contre sa gorge, menaçant de le projeter dans le vide. C'était confirmé, jouer avec la patience de Kyoya était un mauvais plan sur le court terme, le long terme se réduisant considérablement. Il allait devoir la jouer prudemment, s'il ne voulait pas faire une rencontre précipitée avec le bitume, trois étages plus bas.

- S'il n'y a rien d'autre, je trouve ta réaction plutôt disproportionné.

Kyoya ne répondit pas, accentuant la pression du tonfa sur la gorge de Tsuna. Ils se fixèrent du regard un long moment. Puis, presque à regret, le fils Hibari recula d'un pas. Il avait vu la sincérité dans les yeux de l'androgyne. Ce dernier inspira un bond coup avant de poursuivre.

- J'ai vu comment tu agis. Inconsciemment, tu défends une cause, quelque chose pour laquelle tu es prêt à donner ta vie. Je ne sais pas exactement laquelle, mais c'est le cas. Si tu trouves et que tu me dis de quoi il s'agit, j'accepterais de me battre contre toi. Pas avant.

Kyoya toisa l'androgyne plusieurs secondes avant de hocher légèrement la tête et de s'en aller. Tsuna avait faillit y passer, mais il avait obtenu le sursis qu'il voulait. Ce qu'il avait dit à Kyoya était totalement vrai. Lorsqu'il avait effacé les preuves du meurtre, le garçon aux tonfas avait semblé protéger quelque chose. Peut-être qu'il ne le savait pas lui-même. Non, c'était certain en fait. Tsuna le sentait au fond de ses tripes. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il savait que le fils Hibari avait besoin de cette introspection en lui-même pour... Quoi en fait ? Progresser ? En tout cas, c'était quelque chose d'important.

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent. Tsuna les mit à profit pour poursuivre son renforcement musculaire, ce qui était très lent. Il se montrait sévère envers lui-même, dépassant ses limites, avec des résultats qui se faisaient attendre. Cela le frustrait au plus haut point. Il en délaissa même ses études, récoltant plusieurs nouvelles mauvaises notes. Oh, il aurait pu faire des sans fautes, s'il avait pris le temps de s'intéresser aux évaluations, mais il était tellement absorbé par l'idée de perfectionner son entraînement qu'il se contentait de répondre au minimum, lorsqu'il émergeait de ses pensées. Tsuna avait également passé beaucoup de temps à essayer de comprendre comment faire apparaître sa flamme frontale, sans aucun résultat pour le moment.

Kyoya, de son coté, faisait les cent pas chez lui. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter la proposition de ce carnivore-qui-se-fait-passser-pour-un-herbivore ? En fait, il savait ce qui lui avait pris. Le fils Hibari n'obéissait qu'à la loi du plus fort et, de ce fait, n'éprouvait une forme de respect que pour les gens forts, ce qu'était indéniablement Sawada Tsunayoshi. Même menacé par ses tonfas et à deux doigts d'être jeté dans le vide, il n'avait pas bronché. Ces yeux étaient restés dénués de toute peur. C'était ce courage qui avait décidé Kyoya à accepter. À présent, il éprouvait quelque chose qui se rapprochait du regret.

S'il y avait bien une chose dont le garçon aux tonfas était sûr, c'était qu'il n'avait pas de lien ni de fidélité à quoi que ce soit. Pas de cause à défendre, rien ! Qu'est-ce qui permettait à Sawada Tsunayoshi d'en douter ? Machinalement, Kyoya se mit à lustrer ses tonfas. Il avait des envies de meurtres, mais ne pouvait même pas se défouler sur celui qui attirait son attention. C'était rageant. Il allait être obligé de réfléchir à sa cause. Dès qu'il l'aurait trouvé, il allait faire regretter cette perte de temps à ce présomptueux, et bien en profiter.

Recommençant à faire les cent pas, Kyoya laissa son regard vagabonder sur les meubles et les murs. Il y avait là de nombreuses photos. De son père en uniforme. De sa mère durant sa période yakuza. L'un protégeait son pays au prix de sa vie, tandis que l'autre faisait partie d'un groupe régit par la loi du plus fort... Soudain, le déclic se fit dans l'esprit du garçon. Avec le recul, c'était vrai que c'était assez évident. Encore fallait-il savoir où chercher. Il était vraiment le fils de ses parents, en fin de compte. Ce fut donc avec une impatience encore plus grande que précédemment que Kyoya attendit le retour des cours. C'était samedi, il restait donc deux jours au terrifiant garçon aux tonfas à patienter. C'était pour lui une véritable torture.

Ce lundi-là, Tsuna dû retenir un frisson en pénétrant dans l'enceinte de l'école. Le regard de Kyoya était acéré. Il était devenu un prédateur en chasse. Cela ne pouvait donc signifier qu'une seule chose : il avait trouvé sa cause. L'androgyne retint un soupir, il s'était douté que le fils Hibari ne mettrait pas plus d'une semaine pour le découvrir. Il avait initialement prévu un plan B, mais un simple coup d'œil à son futur adversaire lui apprit que le tenter serait suicidaire. Il serait capable de le tuer, tant son corps semblait réclamer le combat. Tsuna ne pourrait pas couper à ce mauvais moment. Il allait devoir serrer les dents et encaisser.

Lorsque l'école fut fini, Kyoya se rendit sur le toit de l'école. Il ne fut pas surpris d'y découvrir Tsuna. Ce dernier avait enlevé ses lunettes et posé son sac le plus loin possible de l'aire de combat. Sa posture était droite mais raide, tant il appréhendait la suite. Étonnamment, le fils Hibari se montrait calme. Du moins parvenait-il à se contenir. L'androgyne ne s'embarrassa pas de formalité. C'était l'asocial Kyoya qui était face à lui, après tout...

- Quelle est la cause que tu as toujours défendu inconsciemment, jusque là ? Demanda-t-il.

- Namimori.

- Pardon ?

- C'est ma cause. Je défendrais cette ville avec ma vie. Même d'elle même s'il le faut.

Kyoya en était venu à ce constat en observant les photos de ses parents. Il avait toujours eu un pied dans le monde de son père comme de sa mère, faisant de lui quelqu'un d'unique. Sur le plan physique, c'était ses aptitudes au combat, mais sur le plan mental, c'était cette cause. L'association du coté militaire de son père avec la doctrine yakuza de sa mère. Un mélange pour le moins détonnant. Bizarrement, cela n'en était pas moins concret. Il protégerait Namimori au prix de sa vie, tout en suivant la loi du plus fort.

Tsuna repensa à ce qu'il savait sur Kyoya. Il l'avait vu agir à de nombreuses reprises. En prenant du recul, on pouvait effectivement discerner un schéma. Kyoya, lorsqu'il n'agissait pas sur un coup de tête, semblait s'attaquer prioritairement aux causeurs de trouble. En sa présence, tout semblait devenir plus calme. Bon, qu'il manque de tuer celui qui aurait le malheur de respirer trop fort devait y être pour beaucoup, mais tout de même. Oui, Tsuna visualisait parfaitement l'effrayant garçon en protecteur de Namimori. Un brin dictateur sans doute, mais efficace.

- Très bien, concéda Tsuna en se mettant en garde. Je suis prêt...

- Hn.

Kyoya avait déjà sortit ses tonfas. Lui aussi possédait un bon instinct, dès l'instant ou cela touchait au combat. Les deux adversaires s'observèrent plusieurs secondes qui, lentement, devinrent une minute, puis deux. À la troisième, le fils Hibari bondit en avant et frappa. Tsuna esquiva de justesse et recula vivement. Évaluant la situation, il en vint à la conclusion qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Bon, il le savait déjà, mais en situation réelle, c'était bien différent, plus définitif. Kyoya l'enverrait à l'hôpital en un seul coup. L'androgyne évita plusieurs nouveaux coups, de plus en plus incisifs. Le garçon aux tonfas se faisait de plus en plus impatient.

Tsuna n'était pas plus rapide, et certainement pas aussi fort que Kyoya, mais il possédait un avantage assez étrange. Il parvenait à anticiper la trajectoire des coups du fils Hibari, lui permettant d'esquiver de justesse à chaque fois. Mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile, car Kyoya évoluait, s'adaptait. Une première attaque, frôla l'épaule de l'androgyne. Une seconde atteignit son poignet. Une troisième, enfin, frappa le ventre. Tsuna eut l'impression que son estomac allait lui être arraché. Le souffle coupé, les larmes aux yeux, il s'effondra. Kyoya observa la scène quelques secondes, son regard affichant sa déception.

- Où est passé ton esprit combatif ? Demanda Kyoya.

- Tu... Tu veux parler de... De ma flamme frontale ? Haleta Tsuna.

- Hn.

- Je... Je n'arrive pas à... À la faire apparaître.

Les yeux de Kyoya se rétrécirent. La réponse de l'androgyne lui avait déplut. Il avait voulu un combat excitant, exaltant même. Pas cette parodie d'exécution. C'était face à l'esprit combatif de Sawada Tsunayoshi qu'il voulait combattre : le vrai carnivore, pas le faux herbivore. Levant haut un tonfa, il déclara d'une voix particulièrement basse, mais paradoxalement très audible :

- Dans ce cas... Je vais te mordre à mort.

Et il abaissa son bras. Le tonfa fit un arc de cercle meurtrier et frappa... Le sol. Tsuna n'était plus là. Se retournant, Kyoya vit sa proie et laissa un frisson d'excitation le traverser. L'androgyne arborait sa flamme frontale orange. Plus grande que la dernière fois, elle restait toutefois instable et vacillante. Ses yeux, d'une couleur identique à sa flamme sauf pour ses pupilles indigo, observaient ses mains avec attention. Son regard était lointain.

- Ainsi, murmura Tsuna d'une voix étonnamment profonde, cette flamme n'apparaît que dans certaines circonstances. Le danger de mort est l'une d'elle.

Rapidement, il reporta son attention sur Kyoya, qui ne demandait que ça. Le combat reprit, d'une tout autre dimension que précédemment. Ce n'était plus un massacre à sens unique. Désormais, les combattants alternaient aléatoirement attaque et défense, en fonction de la situation. Le combat se faisait un peu plus équilibré. Un peu seulement, car Kyoya restait plus expérimenté et s'adaptait rapidement. Il parvint à placer plusieurs coups puissants, que Tsuna amortissait au dernier de moment en grimaçant. Il allait conserver de sacré bleus, dans le meilleur des cas. Ses propres offensives, bien que précises, étaient toujours parées. Il était bien inférieur à son adversaire, mais ne se débrouillait pas si mal que ça. Kyoya semblait le confirmer par de brefs hochements de tête appréciateurs, de temps à autre.

Le garçon aux tonfas aurait aimé poursuivre ce combat indéfiniment. Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes, mais l'intensité était telle que cela avait semblé durer des heures. Il en voulait plus. Tsuna sembla anticiper ses pensées, car il se mordit légèrement les lèvres, avant de déclarer :

- Je ne pourrais plus maintenir le rythme très longtemps.

Le regard de Kyoya perdit un peu de son intensité. Il l'avait déjà remarqué. La flamme frontale de son adversaire était un bon indicateur. Elle diminuait au fur et à mesure que le combat se prolongeait. Lorsqu'elle s'éteindrait, ce serait fini. Il accéléra sa cadence. Tsuna peina à suivre, mais s'accrocha. Seul son instinct le plus primitif l'empêcha de finir assommé. Bien qu'effrayé, l'androgyne se surpris à apprécier cette tension dans l'air, ainsi que le sang chargé d'adrénaline qui pulsait dans ses veines. D'une certaine façon, il avait l'impression de partager un moment intime avec Kyoya. Ils se découvraient mutuellement, suivant une danse que personne n'avait chorégraphié. C'était magnifique et effrayant. Intense et exaltant.

Mais tout s'arrêta trop tôt. Ce ne fut pas à cause de la flamme frontale de Tsuna, toutefois. L'androgyne, sans trop savoir comment, parvint à frapper le torse de Kyoya de toutes ses forces. La seule conséquence que cela eut fut de faire cligner le fils Hibari des yeux. Le temps sembla s'arrêter pendant une interminable seconde. Puis, avec un soupir, ce dernier rangea ses tonfas. Il était facile de voir à son regard qu'il était déçu.

- Fin du combat, se contenta-t-il de déclarer.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Tsuna, qui en fit disparaître sa flamme frontale de surprise.

- Tu manques de force. Ce n'est plus intéressant.

Ah, l'androgyne venait de comprendre. Ce que Kyoya avait voulu, c'était un combat dans lequel il n'était pas certain de gagner. Au début, il avait pensé que ce serait le cas. Mais en voyant que son adversaire n'avait pas les capacités physiques pour le combattre, il avait perdu l'envie de combattre. Fait assez rare pour être signalé. Tsuna soupira de dépit. Il avait aimé ce combat, lui aussi. Cette conclusion lui laissait un goût amère. Pire que s'il avait perdu. Déjà, Kyoya s'en allait. Le fils Sawada, pris d'une inspiration soudaine, décida d'utiliser le plan B. Il n'était pas prévu pour cette situation, mais ferait très bien l'affaire.

- Cette cause, tu continueras à la défendre, n'est-ce pas Kyoya ?

- Hn, se contenta de répondre l'intéressé sans se préoccuper du ton non cérémonieux de l'androgyne dont il éprouvait assez de respect pour l'autoriser à l'appeler ainsi.

- Tu ne pourras pas défendre cette ville seul. Tu le sais au moins ?

- Hn.

- Et si je te proposais un marché ?

Kyoya grogna, mais s'arrêta. Les marchés de l'androgyne étaient généralement intéressant et il devait avouer qu'il était intrigué. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur interrogative lorsqu'il se décida enfin à se retourner pour regarder Tsuna en face. Il était attentif.

- Crée un groupe chargé de te soutenir dans ta protection de Namimori. Impose ta domination de façon claire et nette. En échange, je m'engage à devenir plus fort et à t'affronter régulièrement. Une fois par semaine. Cela te convient-il ?

Kyoya se retint de justesse de faire un sourire carnassier. Sawada Tsunayoshi était vraiment quelqu'un de fascinant. Il venait de voir sa propre impuissance et était déjà prêt à remettre ça. Et tentateur avec ça. Il proposait quelque chose d'alléchant, en échange de quelque chose qui lui serait utile. Kyoya savait déjà pourquoi l'androgyne voulait qu'il crée un groupe pour l'aider alors qu'il détestait les foules. C'était pour limiter la casse, en quelque sorte. Ses subordonnés seraient forcément plus indulgents que le fils Hibari. Et cet effort améliorerait _très_ légèrement son image auprès du public. Kyoya allait hocher la tête, quand il décida que ce marché serait plus officiel de vive voix. Aussi fit-il l'effort de prononcer un mot qu'il ne disait jamais.

- Oui.

Tsuna hocha la tête en retour, appréciant l'effort. De nouveau, Kyoya se retourna pour partir. Il allait franchir la porte du toit, quand l'androgyne prit encore une fois la parole, le faisant s'arrêter une nouvelle fois.

- Tout à l'heure, tu as dit une phrase étrange : _Je vais te mordre à mort_... Pourquoi ?

Kyoya tourna la tête pour observer Tsuna qui n'avait pas bougé. Exceptionnellement, il se permit un sourire, mais cela n'avait rien d'amical. C'était sinistre, mais pas oppressant et il répondit à la question par une autre.

- Que fais un carnivore une fois sa proie attrapée ?

Et il s'en alla. Tsuna sourit à son tour, en comprenant enfin. Puis, la fatigue lui tomba dessus d'un coup. Son corps se raidissait déjà et il grimaça. Il allait de nouveau être plein de courbatures le lendemain. Visiblement, il ne s'était pas assez entraîné et allait devoir une fois de plus intensifié tout ça. Il verrait ça en temps voulu car dans l'immédiat, il ne rêvait que d'un bon lit. De plus, les combats avec Kyoya lui donneraient de l'expérience. Il sentait qu'il allait en avoir besoin...

* * *

Ahem... Petite précision sur le contexte:

- Kyoya n'a pas encore fondé le comité disciplinaire, ce que vous aurez sans doute déjà compris.

- "Je vais te mordre à mort" a été utilisé pour la première fois durant ce combat et deviendra par la suite la phrase fétiche de Kyoya, en forte relation avec les sanctions du comité disciplinaire.

- Il ne parle pas encore des gens en tant que herbivores, omnivores ou carnivores. Il pense ainsi, mais n'est pas encore assez "sociable" pour perdre ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à communiquer avec autrui si cela n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Si Kyoya appelle une personne par son "Nom + Prénom", c'est qu'il éprouve un grand respect pour cette personne. Dans le classement pratique, ce sont les carnivores et certains omnivores.

- J'ai toujours trouvé que le comportement de Kyoya était à mi-chemin entre le yakuza et le militaire, vous en pensez quoi, vous ?

Bref, une petite rewiew ?


	3. Chapter 3

Et voici un nouveau chapitre de Due Cieli.

Hum... Que dire à son sujet ? Ce n'est pas facile sans tout révéler.

Ah si, je sais. Ce chapitre se nomme Irie Shoichi... Je me demande bien de quoi ou qui il va parler.

Nous verrons également ce que devient Kyoya depuis la dernière fois.

On approfondit notre connaissance du personnage de Tsunami.

On apprend... Encore plein d'autres choses ! Si j'en dis plus cela ne servira à rien de lire le chapitre !

Pour conclure ce monologue, je n'aurait que deux mots à vous dire (en plus de tout le reste):

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 3: Irie Shoichi_**

Il faisait nuit, dans la ville de Namimori. Le silence régnait dans les rues sombres et désertes. Le silence, vraiment ? Pas tout à fait. L'école primaire était en proie à d'étranges sifflements. Le son était tranchant et strident. Parfois, cela était accompagné d'un bruit lourd, comme si quelque chose tombait au sol. Comme personne n'était jamais à proximité à cette heure, personne n'avait jamais remarqué que cette étrange musique ne se produisait qu'une fois par semaine, chaque dimanche soir, et que cela durait parfois une vingtaine de minutes, parfois un peu plus longtemps.

La raison de cette symphonie discordante était deux enfants qui se battaient sur le toit de l'école. Le plus âgé des deux avait les cheveux noirs et un regard de prédateur. Il maniait deux tonfas avec une rare aisance. Ses mouvements, vifs et précis, étaient emplis de grâce. Le plus jeune, aux allures d'androgyne, à l'inverse possédait des cheveux bruns défiant la gravité et un étrange petit air satisfait. Ses yeux, d'un doux orange teinté d'indigo, avaient une profondeur telle qu'on pourrait se noyer dans son regard. Une étrange flamme frontale de la même couleur que ses yeux ornait son front. Le plus âgé des deux retenait difficilement un sourire carnassier, tandis que le plus jeune arborait clairement un sourire plein de bonne humeur.

Cela faisait déjà une bonne quinzaine de minutes que le combat avait commencé, et si le plus grand ne semblait pas donner de signe de fatigue, le plus petit avait le souffle court. Il était facile de voir la différence d'expérience entre les deux combattants. L'androgyne était clairement un novice, mais parvenait difficilement à donner le change. Les coups s'échangeaient, inlassables, pratiquement sans aucune pause. Toutefois, pour un œil avisé, il était possible de remarquer que le brun ralentissait imperceptiblement. Il avait atteint sa limite physique. Son adversaire s'en rendit compte immédiatement et accéléra la cadence. Grimaçant, le plus petit plissa les yeux et brusquement, inspira à fond. Sa flamme frontale reprit légèrement du volume, permettant au garçon de suivre le rythme.

Un tonfa passa au dessus de la tête de l'androgyne, qui parvint à frapper le genou de son opposant d'un coup de poing bien sentit. Son adversaire ne vacilla pas, mais esquissa un léger sourire. Il allait procéder à une nouvelle attaque quand la flamme frontale du plus jeune disparut brutalement. Les deux opposants s'immobilisèrent automatiquement. Le combat était terminé. Le sourire de l'androgyne s'élargit légèrement.

- Merci pour le combat, Kyoya.

- Hn.

- Dois-je compter cette fois comme une défaite ?

- Match nul, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna aquiesça. Il s'y était attendu. Lorsque Kyoya n'obtenait pas une victoire nette, autrement dit lorsque la flamme frontale du fils Sawada était la première à céder, il considérait cela comme une défaite, mais l'androgyne ne pouvait pas considérer cela comme une victoire. Ils avaient finalement convenu que ce serait considéré comme un match nul, dans la mesure ou aucun des deux adversaires n'étaient à terre. Cela n'empêchait pas le Sawada de ramener le sujet régulièrement, considérant que c'était son manque d'endurance qui mettait fin au combat, ce qui devrait donc être considéré comme une défaite pour lui. Le fils Hibari refusait de seulement considérer ce point de vue. En dépit de cela, les combats entre Kyoya et Tsuna finissaient presque systématiquement sur une défaite du plus jeune. Le plus vieux n'avait essuyé qu'une unique défaite jusqu'à présent et ce, par une suite conséquente de coups de chance.

Tandis que Kyoya descendait du toit pour quitter l'école, Tsuna s'approcha de la rambarde et observa Namimori. Cela faisait déjà six mois que leur accord avait été scellé. Le fils Hibari avait tenu parole. Il avait commencé à créer son groupe de protection, qu'il avait baptisé Comité Disciplinaire. Il avait même été jusqu'à se faire élire Préfet de sa classe et Préfet-en-Chef de l'école pour donner à son groupe plus d'importance. Ce fut d'ailleurs assez facile pour lui car, bizarrement, personne ne voulut lui disputer les postes. À l'origine, les membres du Comité Disciplinaire n'étaient que de petits délinquants qui avaient eu le malheur de croiser le terrifiant garçon aux tonfas. Chacun avait subi une sévère correction et avait préféré rejoindre l'enfant, pourtant plus jeune qu'eux, plutôt que de l'affronter à nouveau. Étrangement, ce groupe était plutôt soudé et fidèle à leur chef. Tsuna avait vu le Comité Disciplinaire à l'action et il savait que cette entente n'aurait pas existé sans le second de Kyoya : Kusakabe Tetsuya. Il s'agissait d'un garçon du même âge que le fils Hibari et qui avait la particularité de posséder une étrange coupe de cheveux noirs en forme de banane. Il aimait se donner l'air décontracté en mâchonnant continuellement une brindille. Son rôle principal, en tant que sous-chef du Comité Disciplinaire, était de de servir d'intermédiaire entre le chef et le reste des membres.

Une chose qui n'avait toutefois pas changé en six mois était asociabilité de Kyoya. Il restait toujours autant à l'écart des foules. S'il était désormais possible de le voir, en de _très_ rares occasions, en présence de plusieurs membres du Comité Disciplinaire, il n'en était pas moins vrai qu'il évitait autant que possible ces cas de figure. Si le terrifiant préfet parlait toujours aussi peu, il avait néanmoins commencé à « communiquer ». Ce qu'il fallait comprendre par là, c'était que Kyoya avait commencé à s'adresser aux gens. Bon, il s'agissait de termes simples, dont les exemples les plus récurrents étaient : Herbivore(s) ou Hn. Ces deux mots, que le fils Hibari pouvait décliner sur environ une cinquantaine de tons, lui suffisait pour toute une conversation. Selon le ton employé, un même mot pouvait être une salutation, une menace, un accord ou même un ordre. Depuis son premier combat contre Tsuna, Kyoya disait également une phrase de plus en plus souvent: _Je vais te mordre à mort._ Cette phrase ayant eu la capacité de réveiller le pouvoir dormant du petit Sawada, le chef du Comité Disciplinaire le disait chaque fois qu'il sanctionnait une personne. L'androgyne était persuadé qu'il espérait voir un autre potentiel se révéler pour pouvoir l'affronter sans rompre leur marché.

Désormais, lorsque Kyoya devait s'adresser à quelqu'un, inconvénient majeur de son nouveau statut, il l'appelait par le nom de la catégorie dans laquelle le chef du Comité Disciplinaire l'avait classé, soit herbivore dans presque cent pour cent des cas. Si le fils Hibari éprouvait du respect pour cette personne, il faisait l'effort de le montrer en l'appelant par son nom et prénom. Seuls ceux ayant été classifiés carnivores, ainsi que quelques omnivores, avaient droit à ce privilège spécial. Il n'y avait pas dix personnes à Namimori qui pouvaient y prétendre, Tsuna était de ceux-là. Toutefois, si Kyoya était énervé, il revenait au nom générique de la catégorie. L'androgyne ne s'était fait appelé carnivore qu'à deux reprises, qu'il voulait oublier tant cela avait été marquant, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Durant ces six mois, Tsuna avait également respecté sa part du marché. Il affrontait Kyoya tous les dimanches soirs. À une fois par semaine, cela faisait déjà plus d'une vingtaine de combats qui avaient eu lieu. L'avantage de se battre le dernier jour de la semaine était qu'ainsi le fils Hibari était de bonne humeur pour le lundi. Peut-être serait-il plus juste de dire qu'il était légèrement moins irritable… Les autres soirs, Sawada Tsunayoshi continuait de s'entraîner. Après plus d'un mois, il avait fini par se réconcilier avec le fait qu'il ne serait jamais d'une grande force physique. Aussi améliorait-il principalement son agilité et son endurance. De façon complémentaire, il avait apprit la position des points vitaux sur le corps humain. Il savait où frapper pour que ça fasse mal et essayait avec plus ou moins de succès de passer de la théorie à la pratique. Contre Kyoya, tous les atouts étaient bons à prendre.

Autre chose qu'avait fait Tsuna, au cours de ces six mois, c'était d'améliorer la maîtrise de sa flamme frontale. Les premiers temps, il était incapable de la faire apparaître par lui-même. Il fallait le « Je vais te mordre à mort ! » de Kyoya pour l'y aider. Au bout de deux mois cependant, il y était finalement parvenu tout seul. Ça avait été long et fastidieux, mais la satisfaction n'en était que plus grande. Sa flamme, à l'origine petite et vacillante, avait évolué. Elle était devenue plus volumineuse, et s'était stabilisée, preuve qu'elle s'était renforcée. Tsuna avait également découvert qu'il pouvait la modeler. Il pouvait agrandir ou diminuer cette flamme frontale. Au début, le garçon était si peu endurant que la flamme diminuait à mesure qu'il s'épuisait. À présent, il pouvait la réduire volontairement pour faire croire qu'il était à bout de force (stratagème qui avait été déterminant dans son unique victoire sur Kyoya) ou à l'inverse l'amplifier, soit pour bluffer, soit pour booster ses compétences. Car Tsuna avait finalement compris, encore une fois grâce à son intuition, que sa flamme frontale n'était que la manifestation extérieur de son pouvoir intérieur. Plus elle était grande, plus il était vif et puissant, et inversement. Augmenter le volume de sa flamme frontale au delà de ses véritables capacités était plus fatiguant, tout comme la réduire permettait d'économiser ses forces. Toutefois, il y avait une limite que le fils Sawada savait qu'il ne devrait jamais franchir. Le volume de sa flamme frontale ne devait jamais dépasser celui de sa tête, pas qu'il soit capable de seulement s'en approcher. La pression que cela créerait dans son corps détruirait l'ensemble de ses organes internes. Aucun entraînement ne pourrait y remédier. Tsuna le savait, le sentait, et la tentation d'essayer ne lui était jamais venu.

Parlant de la flamme frontale de Tsuna, celle-ci avait également changé de couleur. À l'origine d'un doux orange, elle s'était lentement teintée d'indigo. Idem pour ses yeux. Initialement, les deux couleurs y étaient distinctes, mais au cours des six derniers mois, elles s'étaient fondues l'une dans l'autre. Le résultat obtenu restait plus proche de l'orange que de l'indigo, mais ce phénomène était intéressant. Tsuna avait d'ailleurs remarqué qu'il existait d'autres couleurs pour ces flammes. Parfois, le fils Sawada avait l'impression de discerner une aura violette émaner de Kyoya. Cela n'arrivait que lors des combats, était furtif et ne durait jamais bien longtemps. L'androgyne était persuadé qu'il y en avait encore d'autres, il n'arrivait juste pas à les trouver.

En cours, les notes de Tsuna variaient désormais entre quarante et soixante sur cent. Ce n'était pas un manque de travail, loin de là. Il avait décidé de n'être ni trop bon, ni trop mauvais, délaissant ainsi sa première place au classement de l'école, au profit de sa sœur Tsunami. Il ne s'agissait pas là de mauvaise foi, car il existait une preuve formelle de la vérité. Il y avait deux classeurs dans sa chambre qui contenaient tous deux ses devoirs. Le premier correspondait à son niveau réel. Les notes y étaient entre quatre-vingt dix-huit et cent sur cent. Personne en dehors de Tsuna ne connaissait son existance. Le classeur en question était dissimulé dans le _Tiroir_, avec ses paires de lunettes et le couteau. Le second, bien moins bon, était celui contenant les copies qu'il rendait aux professeurs. Tsuna, en effet, faisait correctement chacun de ses devoirs pour vérifier son niveau, mais le refaisait ensuite une seconde fois en y incorporant des erreurs. Il s'assurait que chaque erreur ne provoquait pas d'incohérence avec un devoir antérieur. Ce serait dommage qu'un professeur se rende compte qu'à un contrôle, il avait bon à un exercice, et qu'au contrôle suivant, il ait faux au même type d'exercice. C'était un travail difficile que de se faire passer pour moins doué qu'il n'était. Pourquoi le faire, dans ce cas ? Tsuna avait le sentiment qu'il valait mieux pour lui d'être un élève ordinaire. Son intuition le lui disait et elle ne se trompait jamais. Il avait même fait en sorte que sa baisse de niveau soit progressive, comme s'il peinait avec les cours.

Kyoya avait assisté à ce phénomène progressif en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'avait toutefois jamais mentionné sa désapprobation, se contentant d'observer de loin. C'était en quelque sorte un accord tacite entre lui et Tsunayoshi. Pour la même raison, le garçon observait de loin les progrès du Comité Disciplinaire. Il le faisait plus pour voir leur avancée que pour s'assurer que le préfet ne s'emportait pas. L'androgyne faisait une confiance absolue à leur chef sur ce point. Le fils Hibari était une personne très fière. Elle préférait mourir que de trahir sa parole. C'était une des raisons qui faisait de lui quelqu'un de si dangereux.

Soupirant de frustration, Tsuna entreprit de rentrer chez lui. Au cours de ces six mois, il avait réglé le problème concernant Kyoya. Restait le problème qui l'avait engendré : la tentative de kidnapping qu'il avait réussit à avorter en tuant l'homme. Plus précisément, Tsuna voulait connaître les informations sur ce Giotto di Vongola, qui étaient à l'origine de tout ça. Le hic, qui n'avait pas changé depuis le début, était qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de faire une nouvelle recherche. La mort de l'homme en costume noir n'avait provoqué aucune conséquence. Personne n'avait signalé sa disparition et aucune personne suspecte n'avait été aperçue à Namimori. Tsunayoshi supposait que l'homme travaillait seul, du moins la logique le voulait. Probablement un mercenaire... Il n'en était que plus frustré de ne pas savoir comment confirmer ses soupçons. Si un autre mouchard le pistait, l'androgyne risquait d'être confronté à bien plus qu'un adversaire. Il avait beau être devenu plus fort, il ne pourrait probablement pas gagner seul. Bien sûr, Kyoya se ferait un plaisir de le sauver, mais il le mordrait ensuite à mort pour son imprudence.

Tsuna savait que le seul moyen de trouver des réponses serait de supprimer ou de contourner les mouchards avant de chercher les informations. Malheureusement, pour réussir cela, il devait maîtriser les bases de la programmation information, et donc de la déprogrammation. Pour parler plus clairement, il allait devoir être capable de hacker les sites susceptibles de l'éclairer. Mais ce n'était pas encore le cas et c'était sans compter le fait que Giotto di Vongola était italien, tout comme l'homme qui avait tenté de le kidnapper. Tsuna n'avait pas mit plus d'une seconde à comprendre qu'il allait devoir se mettre à une nouvelle langue étrangère. Le pire, selon lui, était qu'il devrait l'apprendre. Seul. Peu de gens à Namimori pourrait lui venir en aide. Et dans ce cas de figure, si quelqu'un remontait une nouvelle fois la piste de Tsuna, cette personne serait en danger. Le fils Sawada ne pouvait accepter cela.

De retour à la maison, Tsuna sentit une odeur de brûlé émaner de la cuisine, le faisant grimacer. Depuis deux semaines, Tsunami s'était mise en tête d'apprendre à cuisiner. En temps normal, elle réussissait tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, mais toute règle possède son exception. Et il fallait bien le dire, la fille Sawada n'était absolument pas doué dans ce domaine. Elle avait même réussit l'exploit de faire une omelette brûlée en voulant réaliser des œufs durs. C'était pourtant physiquement impossible. Tsuna relativisait en se disant que ce n'était pas plus étrange que sa flamme frontale. La nourriture de Tsunami était tout juste à la limite entre le comestible et le toxique, mais son frère ne se plaignait jamais. Il ne voulait pas la vexer. Tant que c'était mangeable, il était décidé à ce que cette nourriture remplisse son rôle. Aussi, chaque jour, il dévorait les préparations de sa jumelle (ce qui incluait ses bentos) en affirmant que c'était toujours aussi bon, ce qui pour son plus grand malheur était faux.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin seul dans sa chambre, il se permit un soupir. À ce rythme, il n'aurait jamais de réponses à ses questions, mais il ne pouvait pas mettre sa famille en danger par sa curiosité... N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, Tsuna retourna dans le salon et s'installa devant l'ordinateur. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir en finir avec cette histoire, savoir qui était son ancêtre et passer à autre chose. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit compte qu'après coup du site web sur lequel il se trouvait: c'était celui de son école. Ce n'était pourtant pas lui qui s'y était rendu... Son intuition s'éveilla brutalement, lui affirmant qu'il pourrait y trouver un début de solution. Excité, Tsunayoshi se mit à chercher partout. Il vérifia la présentation de l'école primaire, les objectifs visés, le classement des élèves, les clubs... Il ne trouva rien. Il chercha pendant plus de vingt minutes sans comprendre pourquoi son instinct se faisait si insistant. Finalement, il se résigna à admettre la vérité: son intuition s'était trompé pour la première fois. En plus de six mois, ce n'était encore jamais arrivé.

Son étrange intuition avait commencé à se manifester un peu avant la tentative de kidnapping, pendant qu'il faisait des recherches sur son arbre généalogique, pour un devoir d'école. Grâce à cette intuition instinctive anormalement développé, Tsuna avait été en mesure de se battre contre Kyoya en prenant un minimum de dégâts, et en réussissant même à en infliger quelques uns. Il avait même survécu à une proposition de marché. Grâce à elle, il avait réussit à avorter son propre enlèvement. L'androgyne devait tellement à son intuition. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle se soit détraquée.

Énervé, Tsuna s'apprêta à partir lorsque son intuition le titilla à nouveau. Elle voulait qu'il se rende en bas de page, pour lire les crédits. Soupirant, il se dit que s'il ne l'écoutait pas, il serait bon pour un mal de crâne. Toutefois, si c'était encore une fausse alerte, il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment réagir. Comme il s'y était attendu, les crédits de fin de page, qui étaient présents sur toutes les pages, ne faisaient qu'indiquer le copyright, la date de création du site (assez récente), l'adresse mail du directeur de l'école et une courte phrase de remerciement... Tsuna se figea en la lisant.

_Un grand merci à l'élève Irie Shoichi pour sa contribution à l'école par le présent site dont il est l'actuel webmaster._

Tsuna ferma les yeux et remercia mentalement son étrange intuition de l'avoir aidé même lorsqu'il avait cessé d'y croire. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur le nom cité: Irie Shoichi... Cela ne lui disait rien. Il fallait dire que Tsuna n'était pas spécialement populaire à l'école. Il ne faisait partie d'aucun club et les quelques rares personnes qui l'approchaient par le passé étaient surtout des profiteurs qui voulaient de l'aide dans leurs devoirs. Depuis qu'il avait baissé volontairement son niveau, encore plus rares étaient ceux à encore lui adresser la parole, en dehors du Comité disciplinaire et de Tsunami, bien entendu. Parlant de sa sœur, celle-ci s'approchait justement.

- Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais, oni-san ? Demanda-t-elle, en baillant.

- Je pense que oui. Confirma Tsuna avant de froncer des sourcils. C'est toi qui a laissé la page du site de l'école ouverte ?

- Oui, admit-elle.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna son frère, confus.

- Une intuition, se contenta-t-elle de dire en haussant les épaules. Contente de t'avoir aidé.

- Tu as souvent ce genre d'intuition ? Voulut savoir Tsuna en faisant mine de la taquiner.

- Pas vraiment, pourquoi ?

- Juste pour savoir... Sinon, le nom d'Irie Shoichi te dit quelque chose ?

- Vaguement, révéla-t-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion. Je dois l'avoir déjà entendu à l'école, mais c'est tout. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

- Pas grave, tu m'as déjà beaucoup aidé ! Répliqua son frère avec un sourire. Merci Mimi.

Tsunami se contenta de hocher la tête et d'aller se coucher pendant que son frère réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Ainsi sa Mimi avait aussi cette étrange intuition. Toutefois, chez elle, cela ne semblait pas être aussi développé que pour Tsuna. Était-ce un trait de famille ? Possible, mais cela ne leur venait pas de leur mère. Sawada Nana n'avait aucune intuition. Elle croyait tout ce qu'on lui disait. C'était sa manière d'être. Elle était intelligente, mais également d'une innocente naïveté. Peut-être que cette intuition venait de leur père, dans ce cas: Sawada Iemitsu. Mais comme il n'était jamais là, difficile de pouvoir le vérifier...

Pour ce qui concernait Irie Shoichi, Tsunami lui avait donné beaucoup d'informations sans s'en rendre compte. La phrase du site indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'un élève, donc il devait avoir à peu près le même âge que Tsuna. Tsunami n'en avait que vaguement entendu parlé, alors qu'elle connaissait beaucoup de choses sur beaucoup de monde. Il ne faisait donc pas partie des populaires de l'école. Enfin, il était le concepteur et le webmaster du site de l'école, il avait donc au moins les connaissances de base de la programmation informatique. Autrement dit, il était exactement ce dont avait besoin l'androgyne. Restait à pouvoir le trouver, mais ce ne serait qu'une formalité.

Le lendemain, Tsuna se rendit très tôt à l'école. Il était bien trop impatient pour attendre sa sœur... Sœur qui en plus avait la particularité d'avoir un sommeil plus lourd que le plomb. Il fallait souvent dévoiler des trésors d'inventivité pour la sortir du lit. Or ce matin là, le garçon était trop pressé pour aider sa mère dans cette tache. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver la personne qu'il cherchait. Le terrifiant Préfet de l'école se tenait juste devant l'entrée. Il veillait à ce que chaque élève soit présentable et s'assurait que personne n'arrive en retard, sanctionnant ceux qui ne respectait pas les règles du Comité Disciplinaire. Cela arrivait très rarement... Arrivant à sa hauteur, Tsuna s'arrêta.

- Bonjour Kyoya.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi.

- J'aurais besoin d'un service. Je cherche un élève appelé Irie Shoichi. Tu as quelque chose sur lui ?

Question purement rhétorique, le Comité Disciplinaire possédait un dossier de tous les élèves de l'école, ainsi que d'une bonne partie des habitants de la ville. Le meilleur moyen pour avoir des informations étaient donc de s'adresser à Kyoya qui, en tant que chef, était le seul à avoir libre accès à ces données. Celui-ci leva d'ailleurs un sourcil.

- Hn ?

Il n'y avait que Kyoya pour avoir la capacité de faire dire autant de choses à une seule syllabe. Le ton employé, interrogatif, pouvait être traduit par « Pourquoi ? ». Le langage corporel du préfet signifiait d'avantage « Que veux-tu à un simple herbivore ? ». En revanche, la lueur dans son regard exprimait très clairement « Qu'est-ce que je gagne à partager les informations en ma possession ? ». Tsuna grimaça.

- J'aimerais trouver des renseignements sur ce qui à conduit à _l'incident_ d'il y a six mois. Le problème, c'est que je ne peux pas chercher sans que quelqu'un tente de m'enlever à nouveau. Si je reçois l'aide d'Irie Shoichi, je pourrais peut-être passer outre ce problème.

- Hn.

Cette fois, le ton employé se traduisait par « Je vois. ». Le langage corporel exprimait « Dommage, j'aurais pu mordre à mort ces individus. ». Le regard acéré de Kyoya, en revanche, signifiait « Cet herbivore a intérêt à t'être utile, sinon je le mordrais à mort ! ». Il y eu quelques secondes de silence, pendant lequel le préfet de l'école réfléchissait à ce qu'il savait sur Irie Shoichi. Malheureusement, ce nom ne lui disait rien, ce qui voulait dire qu'il s'agissait d'un herbivore, et donc qu'il ne s'était pas attardé sur son cas.

- Suis-moi.

Aussitôt, Kyoya fit demi-tour et rentra dans l'école, aussitôt imité par Tsunayoshi. Ce dernier se dit que les élèves allaient être heureux de ne pas avoir à subir le regard pénétrant du préfet dès leur arrivée. Il fut conduit jusqu'au QG du Comité Disciplinaire, qui à l'origine était la salle de repos des professeurs. Le fils Hibari n'avait eu aucun mal à convaincre les anciens locataires à déménager. Depuis, les membres du Comité passaient leur temps libre dans cette salle, où ils pouvaient faire leur rapport à Tetsuya, qui ensuite les retransmettait à Kyoya, dont le bureau se trouvait dans une salle à part, directement relié au QG. C'était dans ce bureau que résidait tout ce qui était important. Tsuna était déjà venu et avait déjà remarqué à quel point cette salle était sobre. Rien qui ne soit pas utile. À l'inverse, les membres du Comité Disciplinaire avaient réaménagé leur espace de repos à leur convenance, tout en s'assurant de ne jamais faire trop de bruit, puisque Kyoya détestait cela.

Le préfet s'arrêta devant un meuble qui était composé de trois énorme tiroirs. Sur le premier était inscrit « A à H », sur le second « I à P » et sur le troisième « Q à Z ». Les dossiers des élèves y étaient rangés par ordre alphabétique. C'était difficile à remarquer au premier regard, mais Hibari Kyoya était une personne de très méthodique. Il aimait que les choses soient à leur place. Tsuna avait même un jour découvert par hasard sa faiblesse. Le chef du Comité Disciplinaire, la personne la plus craint de tout Namimori... aimait les petits animaux. Le fils Sawada l'avait une nuit surprit par hasard à s'occuper de bébés chats qui avaient été abandonnés dans la rue. C'était une scène étrange à observer. Kyoya l'avait rapidement repéré, mais n'avait pas réagit. Il savait que le plus jeune ne divulguerait pas cette information.

Secouant la tête, l'androgyne regarda le préfet sortir du second tiroir un dossier sur lequel portait l'inscription « Irie Shoichi ». Tout ce que le Comité Disciplinaire savait sur lui était dedans. Sans un mot, Kyoya le tendit à Tsuna qui le prit et l'ouvrit. Commençant à lire, le plus jeune s'étonna de trouver autant de données. Il y avait le nom, le prénom, l'âge, le lieu de résidence, la classe, le groupe sanguin... Au vu du contenu, le fils Sawada soupçonna le Comité d'avoir réussi à mettre la main sur les dossiers d'inscriptions des élèves, ainsi que sur leur dossier médical. Remarque faite, cela n'avait pas dû être difficile, le premier se trouvait dans le bureau du directeur, tandis que le second était à l'infirmerie.

Tsuna remarqua sans surprise qu'il était précisé qu'Irie Shoichi était le créateur du site web de l'école, mais découvrit qu'il se trouvait à la cinquième place du classement des meilleurs élèves de l'école. Un simple coup d'œil à ses résultats révélait que sans le sport, il serait probablement deuxième ou peut-être premier à égalité avec Tsunami. Dans les remarques, il était fait mention de son hobby: la robotique. Il y avait encore d'autres informations, mais l'androgyne cessa de lire. Il avait déjà trouvé ce qu'il cherchait et ne voulait pas s'immiscer dans la vie privée de cet élève. Il se concentra plutôt sur la photo qui accompagnait de dossier. Irie Shoichi était un garçon roux qui portait des lunettes assez ordinaires. Il ressemblait un peu à un intellectuel. Tsuna voyait un peu de l'ancien lui en ce garçon. Il referma le dossier et le rendit au préfet.

- Merci de ton aide Kyoya, lui dit l'androgyne.

- Hn, fit le chef du Comité Disciplinaire en rangeant le dossier à sa place.

Cette fois, le ton employé, le langage corporel et le regard du préfet exprimaient « Cette conversation est terminée. ». Que ces trois indicateurs expriment la même chose signifiait qu'il serait vraiment très judicieux de ne pas insister sur le sujet. Hochant la tête en retour, Tsuna prit donc congé. La journée était sur le point de commencer et il devait éviter de se faire remarquer. Or, seuls les membres du Comité Disciplinaire étaient au courant de l'entente entre Sawada Tsunayoshi et Hibari Kyoya, bien qu'ils en ignorent les détails. La matinée passa avec une lenteur exaspérante, comme toujours quand on attend quelque chose avec impatience.

Lorsque midi sonna finalement, l'androgyne partit à la recherche d'Irie Shoichi. Il n'était pas dans sa classe. D'expérience, Tsuna savait que personne ne mangerait sur le toit, puisque Kyoya y dormait. Il chercha donc dans la cour, mais ne le trouva pas. Son intuition le conduisit alors dans la salle d'informatique. L'androgyne découvrit Irie Shoichi à manger distraitement devant son écran d'ordinateur. Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'avait pas remarqué le nouvel arrivant. Par politesse, Tsuna toqua, ce qui fit sursauter le roux. Se retournant, il jeta un œil interrogateur au fils Sawada.

- Est-ce que cela te gêne si je mange avec toi ? Demanda l'androgyne.

- Non, fit un Shoichi surpris. Vas-y, installe-toi.

- Merci.

Tsuna s'installa à coté du roux et déballa le bento de sa mère. Il se mit à manger tout en regardant ce que faisait Shoichi. Il écrivait des choses qui n'avaient aucun sens pour le fils Sawada, tout en grignotant des chips. Il remarqua néanmoins que sa présence distrayait l'autre garçon, puisqu'il semblait avoir du mal à se concentrer sur son travail et se retenait de lui jeter des coups d'œil. Il avait l'air de vouloir lui parler sans trouver le courage de le faire. Tsunayoshi finit par avoir pitié de lui.

- Je peux m'en aller si je te gène, proposa-t-il.

- Non, c'est bon, refusa Shoichi. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude que quelqu'un me regarde quand je travaille.

- Tu travailles sur quoi ? Demanda Tsuna, curieux.

- Je programme une IA. Intelligence Artificielle si tu préfères.

- Et... Cela va te servir à quoi ? Interrogea l'androgyne qui ne voyait pas trop l'intérêt.

- Je l'initialiserai ensuite dans un robot que j'ai monté moi-même et que je compte faire participer à un tournoi prochainement.

Oui, Tsuna se souvenait que le dossier disait qu'Irie Shoichi avait la robotique pour hobby. Il était surprit de voir qu'il s'y impliquait autant. Le roux ne prenait même pas cinq minutes de pause juste pour manger correctement.

- En quoi consiste le tournoi ? Questionna le Sawada.

- Chaque participant doit présenter un robot qu'il a lui-même construit expliqua Shoichi. Le tournoi fonctionne sur plusieurs tours. Chaque tour correspond à une épreuve. Les robots s'y affrontent deux par deux avec pour objectif de finir l'épreuve le plus rapidement possible. Les perdants sont éliminés tandis que les gagnants sont remis par paires et s'affrontent le tour suivant sur une nouvelle épreuve. Cela continue ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un seul robot. Son concepteur est alors déclaré vainqueur.

- Je vois. Cela semble plutôt simple.

- Pour ceux qui regardent, peut-être, admit Shoichi de mauvaise grâce. Ils ignorent toute la préparation qu'il y a derrière et ne voient que le résultat. Un bon robot fonctionne si deux critères sont respectés : la vitesse et l'efficacité. La vitesse correspond au phénotype du robot, autrement dit à sa structure intérieure et à son apparence extérieure. En fonction de sa forme et de ses composants, il sera plus ou moins adapté à une situation donnée. L'efficacité, en revanche, correspond à l'Intelligence Artificielle. L'efficacité d'un robot détermine sa capacité à minimiser le temps pour accomplir un ordre donné. Plus une IA est poussée, plus elle sera capable de réduire ce temps. Le reste du travail est déterminé par le concepteur qui contrôle le robot à distance. C'est un travail de plusieurs mois que les spectateurs observent pendant seulement quelques minutes avant de faire des remarques désobligeantes sur les participants.

Le ton était devenu amer. Tsuna avait évouté Shoichi sans l'interrompre une seule fois. S'il en avait douté, il venait d'avoir la confirmation que le roux était un passionné. La ferveur qu'il mettait dans ses explications était louable. L'androgyne hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait comprit.

- Donc, tu penses avoir tes chances à ce tournoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, admit Shoichi en grimaçant. J'ai déjà participé à deux autres tournois par le passé et j'ai fini une fois premier et une fois second.

- C'est plutôt encourageant, s'enthousiasma Tsuna.

- C'est plus compliqué que ça en à l'air, tempéra le roux. Mon problème, c'est que je suis plus à l'aise sur le coté informatique du robot que sur le coté mécanique. J'ai une très bon IA, probablement la meilleure du tournoi, mais mon robot n'est pas très performant. La minimisation de ses déplacements ne fait que compenser son manque de vitesse. Lors des deux derniers tournois, je me suis retrouvé confronté à un autre concurrent qui a le problème inverse. Son IA est très basique, mais il compense par une bonne vitesse. Sa mécanique est probablement la meilleure que j'ai jamais vu jusqu'à présent. Il s'appelle Spanner, il est italien et est le seul à m'avoir battu jusqu'à présent.

- Donc, si je comprends bien... A vous deux, vous seriez invincible.

- Oui, mais ce ne serait pas intéressant. Il n'y a pas de prestige à gagner sans résistance.

- Je vois...

Volontairement, Tsuna laissa s'écouler une petite minute de silence, pendant laquelle Shoichi recommença à travailler, piochant de temps en temps une chips de son paquet. L'androgyne se dit qu'il était temps de faire ce pourquoi il était venu voir le roux. Baissant la voix, le brun murmura de façon volontairement audible.

- J'aimerais bien savoir faire pareil...

Pour le coup, Shoichi en fit tomber son paquet de chips sur le sol. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son interlocuteur soit intéressé par ce qu'il disait. En fait, il avait d'abord pensé qu'il voulait simplement lui demander de l'aide pour son travail scolaire. Il était parmi les meilleurs élèves et était plus facilement et discrètement abordable que les autres, puisque moins populaire. Puis, il avait reconnu le garçon pour qui il était: Sawada Tsunayoshi, ex-numéro 1 de l'école et frère de l'actuelle numéro 1 Sawada Tsunami. Il le savait car il vérifiait toujours le nom de ceux qui étaient au dessus de lui, et les jumeaux Sawada étaient connus pour leur ressemblance. Et qui n'avait pas déjà vu la populaire Sawada Tsunami ? Les raisons de sa décadence étaient obscures du point de vue du roux. S'il avait voulu de l'aide, chose dont l'inventeur doutait, le brun aurait demandé à sa sœur plutôt qu'à un inconnu. Et en y repensant, Shoichi devait admettre que l'androgyne avait semblé sincèrement intéressé par ce qu'il avait expliqué.

- De la robotique ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

- Non, du moins pas en particulier. Je voulais plutôt parler de _ça_.

Tsuna montra du doigt l'écran du roux. Ce dernier tourna la tête pour voir de quoi le fils Sawada voulait parler. Son index tapotait sur l'écran le fichier qui contenaient les lignes de code de Shoichi pour sa nouvelle IA. L'inventeur fronça ses sourcils.

- Tu veux apprendre à coder ? Fit-il d'une voix étonnée. Tu veux faire de la programmation ?

- J'aimerais bien... admit Tsuna, un peu hésitant.

- Mais pourquoi me demander à moi ?

- J'ai vu que c'était toi qui avait créé le site web de l'école et que tu continuais de l'entretenir. Comme tu étais du même âge que moi, j'ai voulu savoir comment tu t'y prenais...

- C'est pour ça que tu es venu manger avec moi, comprit Shoichi.

- Oui.

- Je vois.

Shoichi avait comprit la logique de l'androgyne. Étant à peu près du même âge, il était plus facile de lui demander qu'à un adulte. Il était moins intimidant et plus facile de lui parler. Il était également plus simple pour eux de travailler ensemble dans la mesure où ils étaient dans la même école. C'était des choix compréhensibles qu'il se devait de prendre en compte. Le roux réfléchit encore quelques secondes avant de prendre sa décision.

- Je veux bien t'apprendre, mais à plusieurs conditions.

- Lesquelles ? Demanda aussitôt Tsuna.

- Je veux que tu t'y impliques sérieusement. Si au bout d'un certain temps, tu décides d'arrêter, dit le moi clairement, que l'on ne perdre pas de temps inutilement. Si je te donne des exercices à faire, je veux qu'ils soient fait sérieusement. D'ailleurs, tu me donneras ton adresse mail, pour que je puisse te les envoyer. Tu m'enverras ton travail sur la mienne. Pour finir, je voudrais que tu jettes un œil sur mon robot.

- Je ne comprends pas la dernière condition, admit Tsuna. Autant les autres sont logiques, autant je ne suis pas sûr de saisir ce que tu veux que je fasse pour le robot. Je n'y connais rien.

- J'ai besoin d'un point de vue extérieur, révéla Shoichi avec un sourire. Moi, je ne vois que l'aspect positif de mon travail. Il me faut des critiques pour m'améliorer. Peut-être qu'une façon de penser différente me permettra d'améliorer quelque chose sur la mécanique, car je ne suis pas très imaginatif sur le sujet. C'est là que tu interviens.

- Je vois... C'est d'accord. Je devrais pouvoir t'aider sur ce point, du moins un peu.

- C'est tout ce que j'espère, répliqua Shoichi. Des questions sur ce qui va se passer ?

- Juste une: où va-t-on travailler. J'ai bien compris que les exercices, je pourrais les faire chez moi, mais pour le reste ?

- Ce sera soit chez moi, soit à l'école. Cela dépendra de mon avancée sur mon robot et mon IA. L'idéal serait de le faire ici, car on ne perdra pas le temps du déplacement, mais je ne peux pas amener mon robot et j'ai besoin constamment de faire des ajustements.

- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas l'amener ?

- Il est un peu... gros. Il ne rentrerait jamais à l'intérieur des locaux de l'école et je préfèrerais éviter que mon robot croise la route d'Hibari Kyoya.

La dernière phrase avait été dite avec un frisson mais Tsuna comprenait le sous entendu. Il y avait deux mois de cela, un élève un peu trop enthousiaste avait amené à l'école une représentation miniature du mont Fuji, faite en argile. Dans son excitation il n'avait pas vu le chef du Comité Disciplinaire et lui était rentré dedans. La sanction, pour dégradation de l'uniforme scolaire et non-respect de la tranquillité des locaux de l'école, avait été spectaculaire et, de la maquette, il n'était resté qu'une masse informe. Depuis, personne n'osait ramener quoi que ce fut sans une très bonne raison. De même, les professeurs évitaient de le demander.

- On commence quand ? Demanda finalement Tsuna, après quelques secondes.

- Si tu es décidé, on peut commencer dès ce soir.

- C'est bon pour moi.

- Dans ce cas, rendez-vous ici-même après les cours. Oh, encore une chose...

- Oui ?

- Si cela ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais ne pas avoir à utiliser les termes honorifiques lorsque je te parle. Si je dois être ton professeur, cela va me faire bizarre et hors de nos séances cela va me perturber.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, le rassura Tsuna. Je ne me formaliserai pas pour si peu. À ce soir, _Shoichi_.

- A tout à l'heure, Tsunayoshi.

- Tu peux m'appeler Tsuna si tu veux. Presque tout le monde le fait déjà, de toute façon.

- Très bien, _Tsuna_.

L'androgyne sourit avant de se lever et de quitter la salle d'informatique. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. À présent, seule sa vitesse d'apprentissage déterminera le temps qu'il mettra à obtenir les informations convoitées...

* * *

Et voilà ! Cela conclut notre troisième chapitre.

Petit rappel pour comprendre certains détails:

- Tsunyoshi, Tsunami, Shoichi et Spanner ont huit ans et demi, approximativement.

- Kyoya et Tetsuya ont dix ans et demi, approximativement.

- Kyoya et Tetsuya sont dans leur dernière année d'école primaire. L'année d'après, ils partent à la conquête du collège !

- Kyoya est plus fort que n'importe quel adulte, ce qui explique que les professeurs soient aussi _faciles_ à convaincre.

- De tous les combats entre Kyoya et Tsuna, un seul a été remporté par Tsuna. Il est parvenu à gagner uniquement grâce à une suite de coups de chance incluant la découverte selon laquelle il peut modeler sa flamme.

A savoir pour le prochain chapitre (je le repréciserais en préface du chapitre quatre, surtout s'il y a du changement. Ce ne devrait pas être le cas):

- Le chapitre 4 se déroulera un an et demi après le chapitre 3. Tsuna aura donc 12 ans et Kyoya 14 ans. (Plus que deux ans avant l'arrivée de Reborn)

- Tsuna fera encore des progrès.

- Il est fort probable que Yamamoto Takeshi soit le personnage cible du chapitre 4 (à confirmer...)

- Kyoya sera encore plus fidèle à lui-même. En clair, il se rapprochera beaucoup de ce qu'il est censé être dans le manga (bien qu'il le soit déjà pas mal).

Je pense que ce sera tout pour mon blabla inutile


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous, me revoilà.

Bien, bien, bien... C'est que l'histoire avance, mine de rien. Déjà le chapitre 4. Toutefois, c'est à partir du symbolique 5ème chapitre que je considère mes histoires comme telles. En dessous, c'est plus proche d'un OS, mais là n'est pas la question (qui n'en est pas une si vous y regardez bien...)

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'avec ce chapitre arrive un nouveau personnage. Encore. En fait, il y en a trois, mais l'un n'est pas important, tandis que pour l'autre, il n'y a pas de rencontre à proprement parlé, mais juste une discussion par messages interposés... Lisez pour comprendre et surtout, _surtout_, **_surtout_**, ne criez pas au blasphème avant d'avoir lu mon bla bla de fin de chapitre. J'explique beaucoup de choses et si j'oublie des trucs, je répondrais à vos rewiews (je le fais toujours sauf à ceux qui n'ont pas de compte, d'où l'importance d'en avoir un).

A ce propos, voici la légende associés à mes chapitres (toutes fics confondues sauf exceptions précisées...):

La narration est écrite comme ceci.

- Les dialogues sont écrits comme cela.

_"Les pensées sont écrites de cette façon-ci."_

_- Les dialogues dans une langue étrangère sont écrits de cette façon là. (ce qui arrivera croyez-moi... Au moins de l'italien, mais je n'allais quand même pas l'écrire en italien, si ?)_

_Les messages (écrits ou reçus par ordinateur) sont écrits ainsi (soit comme les pensées mais sans les guillemenets, ou comme les dialogues mais sans les tirets et en italique_

Les flashs-backs sont indiqués par un gros _**Flash-Back**_

_La narration des flashs-backs est écrite comme ceci._

_- Les dialogues des flashs-backs sont écrits comme cela._

"Les pensées des flashs-backs sont écrites de cette façon-ci."

- Les dialogues des flashs-backs dans une langue étrangère sont écrits de cette façon là.

Les messages des flashs-backs (écrits ou reçus par ordinateur) sont écrits ainsi (soit comme les pensées mais sans les guillemets, ou comme les dialogues des flashs-backs mais sans les tirets et pas en italique)

Les fins de flash-back sont indiqués par un gros **_Fin de Flash-Back_**

Bieeen, je crois que l'on a fait le tour... Il ne me reste plus qu'à dire bonne lecture et à en bas (ça se dit ?) !

* * *

**_Chapitre 4: Yamamoto Takeshi_**

La nuit venait de tomber, à Namimori. Les étoiles brillaient. Le silence nocturne était apaisant. Sawada Tsunayoshi avait cependant d'autres priorités que d'admirer le ciel nocturne, en cette fin de soirée. Dans une pièce sans fenêtre, éclairée seulement par un écran d'ordinateur, l'androgyne fixait sa messagerie instantanée avec un regard orange-indigo insistant. Il attendait, une main figée sur sa souris et l'autre au-dessus de son clavier, prêt à pianoter à tout moment. L'alerte sonore, indiquant qu'il venait de recevoir un nouveau message, s'était à peine enclenchée qu'il l'avait déjà ouvert.

_Es-tu prêt à commencer, Tsuna ?_ Demandait l'émetteur du message.

_Quand tu veux, Shoichi !_ Lui répondit l'androgyne.

Aussitôt, plusieurs messages d'erreurs et alertes apparurent sur l'écran de Tsunayoshi. Sans perdre une seconde, le garçon se mit à pianoter sur son clavier pour répondre à l'intrusion. Voyant l'inefficacité de son attaque, Shoichi changea de stratégie. Au lieu d'un affrontement direct, il tenta une percée plus subtile. Toutefois, le fils Sawada anticipa le mouvement et se décida à contre-attaquer. Le roux cessa ses offensives pour se concentrer sur sa propre défense.

Irie Shoichi était un meilleur hacker que Tsuna. Il était plus expérimenté, plus ingénieux et avait une meilleure compréhension de son ordinateur. Toutefois, tous ces avantages étaient balayés par l'incroyable intuition de l'androgyne. Avec elle, il anticipait chaque stratégie et s'insinuait dans chaque faille de la défense du roux, qui ne pouvait ensuite que retarder l'inévitable. Après une quinzaine de minutes de lutte acharnée, Shoichi fut obligé de rendre les armes.

_Tu as gagné le duel, encore une fois._ Annonçait un message du roux dont le ton était clairement boudeur.

_Merci de prendre le temps de m'affronter. _Lui répondit Tsuna.

_Franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu y tiens. Ton niveau est déjà supérieur au mien. _Annonça Shoichi.

_Il me manque de l'expérience pratique, ce que tu as. _Expliqua l'androgyne.

_Je doute que tu en ait besoin..._

_Je préfère être préparé que de regretter._

_Je comprends._

_On remet ça demain même heure ?_

_Oui. À demain..._

_À demain._

Soupirant, Tsuna quitta sa messagerie instantanée et laissa ses yeux reprendre leur couleur chocolat. Les affrontements virtuels contre Shoichi étaient épuisants, pas physiquement comme ceux contre Kyoya, mais mentalement. Se levant, il alluma la lumière. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait n'en était pas vraiment une. Il s'agissait en réalité d'un conteneur violet. Le chef du Comité Disciplinaire était parvenu, dieu seul sait comment, à le lui fournir. Il avait toutefois exigé dix combats contre ce service, en plus de celui hebdomadaire. À la base, le fils Sawada lui avait seulement demandé s'il pouvait lui trouver un endroit tranquille et discret pour qu'il puisse stocker et utiliser son _matériel_.

Le _matériel_ en question était composé d'un générateur électrique, d'un ordinateur, d'une table, d'une chaise et d'une commode. Depuis qu'il avait découvert le conteneur, il avait rajouté un lit, une lampe, des mangas et quelques magazines. Il y avait également transféré le _Tiroir_, ce qui réduisait encore les chances que quelqu'un tombe dessus par inadvertance. De visu, cela pouvait ressembler à une chambre d'adolescent. Toutefois, les apparences étaient trompeuses. Tout ce qui se trouvait dans ce conteneur, ou presque, servait à dissimuler la seule chose de vraiment importante : l'ordinateur. Cet ordinateur n'était pas de ceux que l'on pouvait trouver dans les magasins. Du moins, la carcasse l'était, mais pas les composants. Tsuna et Shoichi avaient bricolé le disque dur, la carte mère ainsi que presque tout le ce qui était électronique, de façon à rendre l'appareil indétectable. Il possédait même son propre réseau internet ainsi qu'une irl falsifiée. Tout, dans cet ordinateur, avait été amélioré de façon à pouvoir hacker en toute impunité.

Vérifiant une dernière fois les protections de son ordinateur, Tsunayoshi l'éteignit, ainsi que la lampe et le générateur, avant de sortir du conteneur, qu'il referma soigneusement à l'aide d'un énorme cadenas. Tous ses secrets étaient enfermés dans cette énorme coquille de métal, et seul Kyoya en cernait toutes les implications. Shoichi était désormais au courant de certains détails, mais ignorait encore le plus sombre de toute l'affaire. C'était déjà plus que ce qu'aurait aimé Tsuna, car lui n'était pas en mesure de se défendre. C'était une raison supplémentaire qui obligeait l'androgyne à se montrer si prudent.

Tandis qu'il rentrait chez lui, le garçon se remémora les événements qui avaient suivi sa rencontre avec Irie Shoichi, un an et demi plus tôt. Comme il s'y était attendu, ses débuts en codage et programmation avaient été catastrophiques. N'y connaissant rien, il avait d'abord dû apprendre les règles ainsi que le langage qui y étaient associés. Ce fut un travail de longue haleine, mais au bout de trois mois, Tsuna maîtrisait les bases. À partir de là, le roux avait commencé les choses sérieuses. Grâce à son étrange intuition, la pratique s'était révélée bien plus facile que la théorie. Il se laissait guider par son instinct et avait rapidement atteint la limite de ce que pouvait lui apprendre Shoichi. La limite légale. Cela faisait alors six mois qu'ils étaient en relation et tous deux se considéraient comme des amis.

La première tension intervint lorsque Tsuna aborda le sujet sensible : le piratage de données. Shoichi avait fermement refusé de lui apprendre « l'espionnage informatique » selon ses propres termes. Il avait fallut une longue semaine avant que la situation ne s'apaise, et seulement parce que l'androgyne avait finalement révélé la raison de son insistance. Il lui avait expliqué les circonstances, ainsi que la tentative de kidnapping. Tsunayoshi avait éludé la façon dont il s'en était tiré mais lui avait parlé de Giotto di Vongola. Shoichi avait d'abord été sceptique, voire même suspicieux, mais lui avait finalement laissé le bénéfice du doute. Ce ne fut que lorsque le roux vit le site par lui-même et qu'il y détecta pas moins d'une centaine de mouchards et autres joyeusetés, qu'il accepta, bien qu'avec réticence de lui enseigner à s'en protéger. Cela incluait les esquiver et les neutraliser, allant même jusqu'à placer des contres-mouchards pour pister les pisteurs.

C'est ainsi que l'idée des duels virtuels avait vu le jour. Shoichi et Tsuna s'affrontaient sur leurs ordinateurs respectifs, alternant attaque et défense. Si, dans les premiers temps, le roux était le meilleur en offensive comme en protection, le brun parvint rapidement à devenir le meilleur défenseur. Au bout d'un mois, les deux garçons rivalisaient en attaque. Après encore une semaine, le fils Sawada cessa de perdre, au plus grand damne de Shoichi. Malgré cela, ils continuèrent de se battre, car chaque combat les faisait progresser.

C'est en parallèle que l'Irie décida de concevoir un ordinateur qui serait indécelable. Il conçut un système d'exploitation spécialement pour cette machine. Ce fut Tsuna qui lui donna un nom : _Genesis 1.0_ ! Dans la même optique, les composants de l'appareil furent repensés pour s'adapter et fonctionner au maximum de leur potentiel. Bien qu'encore un prototype, cet ordinateur était vraiment très puissant. Bien plus que ce que l'on pouvait trouver en magasin. Et d'après les dire de l'expert en informatique, _Genesis_ avait encore une large marge de progression devant lui. Et cela grâce à la flamme frontale de Tsunayoshi.

Dire que Shoichi avait été surprit en la voyant de ses propres yeux était un euphémisme. Il avait été choqué à un point inimaginable. Il lui avait fallu plus d'une heure pour s'en remettre. En entendre parler était une chose, le voir en était une autre. C'était spectaculaire, et un peu effrayant la première fois. Le roux avait senti la puissance de cette flamme. Il avait compris que si cette énergie pouvait être convertie et utilisée pour un ordinateur, sa puissance s'en retrouvait décuplée. Il avait toutefois tempéré son propre enthousiasme en affirmant que la technologie ne le permettrait sans doute pas. Cela ne l'empêcherait pas pour autant d'essayer.

Arrivant chez lui, Tsuna se rendit directement dans sa chambre. S'allongeant sur son lit, il ferma les yeux et repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé, six mois plus tôt. Il s'était enfin sentit prêt à tenter sa chance. Dans le conteneur, secondé et soutenu dans ses manœuvres par Shoichi via son ordinateur portable, l'androgyne avait piraté le site et cherché les informations sur Giotto di Vongola. Il avait alors découvert la vérité, une partie du moins. Cet homme, de nom japonais Sawada Ieyasu, était le fondateur et premier boss d'une famille mafieuse : les Vongola. Il s'agissait de la plus puissante _famiglia_ d'Italie. Pourquoi une telle information avait été si délibérément exposée au grand jour ? Cet homme avait vécu quatre cents ans plus tôt, il ne pouvait être mis en cause. Les seules rares personnes qui pourraient vouloir s'intéresser à ce nom étaient des mafieux ou des membres de la famille. Des gens à surveiller et/ou à kidnapper pour raçon, en somme... D'où les mouchards.

Les informations exploitables s'arrêtaient là. Tsunayoshi s'était alors intéressé aux Vongola. Très prudemment, il avait cherché tout ce qui pourrait être utile. Il s'était montré particulièrement vigilent et attentif, car les protections étaient redoutablement fortes. Il y avait de tout : des pare-feu, des mouchards, des virus... C'était comme vouloir s'attaquer à un char d'assaut avec une simple arme à feu. Sauf que, dans le cas de l'androgyne, il était équipé d'un lance-roquette ! Frappant vite et bien, il était parvenu à télécharger pas mal de données qui le laissèrent plus ou moins perplexe. Il ne s'attarda pas dans leur système, préférant éviter de se faire repérer.

En une année, il avait largement eu le temps de s'initier à l'italien. Si son oral était déplorable, il était néanmoins capable de lire et d'écrire la plupart des mots. Il avait également une bonne compréhension de la grammaire et de la conjugaison. Il mit cependant un certain temps à traduire les informations obtenues. Sans compter que la majorité d'entre elles étaient codées et/ou piégées... Quand il ne s'agissait pas de leurres, tout simplement. Commençant par celles qui étaient le moins protégées, et donc moins importantes, leur lecture lui apprit malgré tout certaines choses, qu'il partagea avec Shoichi, celui-ci l'ayant aidé. Il avait donc commencé la traduction.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait découvert que sa flamme se nommait en réalité flamme de dernière volonté. Elle n'apparaissait pas spécifiquement sur le front et pouvait être canalisée dans des objets, conçus spécialement pour dans un alliage qui n'était pas précisé. Ce détail intéressa particulièrement Shoichi qui se demandait quelle matière pouvait supporter la puissance de la flamme de dernière volonté et s'il pourrait se la procurer. Il existait sept types de flammes, chacune ayant une couleur et une propriété distincte. Il y avait le ciel orange qui harmonise, la tempête rouge qui dégénère, la pluie bleue qui apaise, la foudre verte qui solidifie, le nuage violet qui propage, la brume indigo qui construit et le soleil jaune qui active. Il n'était pas précisé de cas où une flamme possédait deux couleurs, pour le plus grand malheur de Tsuna qui en déduisit qu'il possédait en réalité deux flammes distinctes: le ciel et la brume.

Il avait également découvert que son étrange intuition se nommait Hyper Intuition Vongola, plus communément appelé Hyper Intuition, ou HIV. C'était une intuition au-delà de la compréhension humaine, qui ne se trompait jamais et était lié seulement aux Vongola par le sang. Autrement dit, à la famille du Primo Vongola, Giotto di Vongola, ce qu'était Tsunayoshi. Tout comme la flamme de dernière volonté, l'Hyper Intuition se développe au fur et à mesure que l'on s'en sert, devenant plus précise et agissant sur un plus large champ d'action. Cela expliquait pourquoi ce n'était pas aussi développé chez Tsunami que chez son jumeau. D'ailleurs, en dehors d'une ou deux fois, la HIV ne s'était pas manifesté à nouveau, contrairement à son frère qui s'en servait presque quotidiennement.

Après être parvenu à décoder de nouveaux fichiers, Tsunayoshi était tombé sur des informations beaucoup plus intéressantes de son point de vue: des données sur Giotto di Vongola du point de vue de la _famiglia_. Tout comme l'androgyne, Sawada Ieyasu était capable d'utiliser à volonté une flamme frontale, bien que la sienne fût une authentique flamme du ciel. Cet état était appelé hyper mode. Toujours comme le garçon, Primo Vongola combattait avec ses mains, raisons pour laquelle il portait des gants spéciaux capables de résister aux flammes de dernière volonté. Boss pacifique, il était une personne juste et droite. La mafia ne fut plus jamais la même après son départ à la retraite. Il avait cédé le fruit de son travail à son neveu Ricardo, alias Secundo Vongola, pour ensuite se retirer au Japon.

Le Secundo Vongola était également mentionné dans un autre fichier concernant les flammes de dernière volonté. Il était dit qu'à cause de sa personnalité, Ricardo di Vongola possédait non pas une mais deux flammes. Cela arrivait parfois qu'un individu possède plusieurs flux de flammes de dernière volonté. Or, généralement, il y avait une flamme exprimée, tandis que la ou les autres étaient latentes, dormantes. La particularité de ce cas était que Secundo Vongola possédait bien une flamme principale, le ciel, mais également une flamme secondaire de moindre puissance: la tempête. Les deux flammes s'étaient assimilées l'une à l'autre pour former une flamme unique en son genre: la flamme de la colère. Ce nom, en accord avec le caractère de Ricardo di Vongola, était une flamme bien plus offensive que la simple flamme du ciel. Le temps passant, d'autres cas furent signalés, si bien que lorsque l'on parlait d'une flamme secondaire, on la nommait par sa propriété. Dans le cas de la tempête, on parlait de flamme dégénérée, dans le cas de la pluie, on parlait de flamme apaisée, dans le cas du soleil, on parlait de flamme active, dans le cas du nuage on parlait de flamme propagée, dans le cas de la brume, on parlait de flamme construite, dans le cas de la foudre, on parlait de flamme solidifiée. La flamme du ciel avait la particularité d'être la seule à ne pas pouvoir être secondaire à cause de sa propriété: l'harmonisation. S'agissant d'une flamme souveraine, elle ne pouvait être reléguée au second plan, car le ciel absorbe et englobe tout, y compris les autres flammes. Ainsi, la flamme de la colère était une flamme du ciel dégénérée. Il était indiqué qu'avec de l'entraînement, il était possible de dissocier la flamme principale de la secondaire. Tsunayoshi avait déduit de ces explications qu'il possédait une flamme du ciel construite. Comme il n'existait pas de nom pour cette combinaison, il l'avait ainsi nommé flamme spectrale.

L'information qui avait le plus inquiété l'androgyne avait été celle des héritiers Vongola. Apparemment, l'actuel boss, Timoteo di Vongola, alias Nono, commençait à se faire vieux. Il avait donc commencé à entrainer de jeunes Vongola possédant, de par leur sang, le droit de prétendre au titre de Decimo. Ils étaient quatre: Enrico, Matsumo, Frederico et Xanxus. Toutefois, seuls deux étaient encore en compétition. Matsumo était mort noyé durant son entrainement, un peu plus d'un an auparavant. Quant à Xanxus, son cas était encore plus étrange. Il avait subitement disparu six ans auparavant, lors d'une attaque du QG Vongola. Si les quatre prétendants étaient de sang Vongola, seul Xanxus était le fils de Nono. Il était donc légitimement l'héritier principal. Sa disparition n'en était que plus suspecte. L'affaire relatant les faits, ayant pour nom de code _le Berceau_, faisait partie des données que Tsunayoshi avait récupéré. C'était également l'information la mieux protégée et l'une des dernières qu'il n'était pas encore parvenu à décoder. S'il le voulait vraiment, il aurait pu finir depuis longtemps, mais comme ce n'était que de la curiosité, il se contentait de s'y consacrer quand il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, ou encore pour tester de nouvelles techniques de piratage.

De par leur ascendance, la logique aurait voulu que lui et Tsunami fissent partie des prétendants au titre de Decimo Vongola. D'un autre côté, ils n'avaient aucune existence administrative dans leur propre pays, alors la mafia ne pouvait pas avoir entendu parler d'eux. Il n'était indiqué nul- part que Sawada Iemitsu avait eu deux enfants. Ce qui faisait soupçonner que l'homme n'y était peut-être pas innocent. Son hyper intuition lui disait que son père était impliqué de près ou de loin au monde souterrain et qu'il avait effacé les traces pouvant le lier à des innocents. Cela expliquait également ses absences trop longues et ses passages trop courts pour être normaux.

Revenant à leur légitimé de prétendant au titre de Decimo, historiquement parlant, Tsunayoshi et Tsunami faisaient partie de la branche Vongola la plus éloignée de l'actuel possesseur du pouvoir. Ajouté à leur _inexistence_, ce devait être les principales raisons qui faisait qu'ils vivaient en dehors du monde de la mafia. Toutefois, Tsuna ne se faisait aucune illusion. Si les deux derniers prétendants mourraient, et qu'aucun autre n'existait, tôt ou tard les Vongola connaitront leur existence. Déjà qu'être Vongola par le sang impliquait de nombreux risques de kidnapping...

Parlant de kidnapping, Tsuna avait également pisté l'irl du mouchard à l'origine de son meurtre et de tout le reste. Il s'est avéré que l'homme était un chasseur de prime. Il avait dû s'en prendre à Tsuna en pensant qu'il pourrait y gagner quelque chose. Après tout, rares étaient ceux qui cherchaient des informations sur l'un des plus grands boss de la mafia de l'histoire. L'homme, donc, n'était affilié à aucune _famiglia_ en particulier et travaillait seul. Il s'agissait d'une petite pointure dans le milieu, si bien que personne n'avait encore remarqué sa disparition, même après deux ans. Et peut-être même jamais... C'était triste.

Rouvrant les yeux, Tsuna retira ses lunettes et les regarda. Du moins il tenta. Depuis un an et demi, l'androgyne avait encore changé trois fois de paires. Celle qu'il avait actuellement possédait la plus forte correction sur le marché. Sans elle, il ne distinguait rien d'autre que de vagues couleurs. Même avec, il n'était plus capable de discerner les détails au-delà d'une certaine distance, qui se réduisait imperceptiblement chaque jour. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que la cécité ne le guette. Cette constatation le laissait dans un état dépressif inimaginable. Il n'avait jamais autant eu peur de l'inconnu que maintenant. Même lorsqu'il manqua de se faire kidnapper, cela ne l'avait pas autant terrifié. Le pire était qu'il savait désormais pourquoi il perdait la vue. En fait c'était le contraire. Il ne perdait pas la vue, il revenait à son état d'origine.

En analysant ce qu'il savait des flammes de dernière volonté, Tsuna s'était penché sur le cas particulier de la brume indigo. Elle permettait de créer des illusions. Ceux qui en étaient prisonniers les prenaient pour la réalité et leur corps le considérait comme tel. On pouvait donc en mourir. Le cas de l'androgyne était assez similaire, bien qu'inversé. Guidé par son hyper intuition, il était tombé sur son certificat de naissance et avait découvert qu'il était né avec une malformation aux yeux. Les médecins avaient affirmé qu'il serait aveugle toute sa vie. Toutefois, pour leur plus grande incompréhension, ses globes oculaires avaient miraculeusement guéri, si bien que le sujet avait été clos et oublié. Le rapport final avait indiqué une erreur de diagnostic. Toutefois le jeune Sawada savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il s'était servi, probablement instinctivement, de sa flamme de la brume pour soigner ses yeux. Il s'était persuadé qu'il allait bien, et son corps avait accepté ce fait. Le problème était survenu après. En grandissant, les flammes du ciel et de la brume avaient commencé à s'assimiler. La flamme orange absorbant la indigo, cette dernière avait lentement perdu en puissance. C'était pour cela qu'il avait eu besoin de lunettes. Le temps passant, et Tsuna apprenant à se servir de sa flamme, le processus s'était accéléré. À présent, la flamme de la brume était presque entièrement assimilée à celle du ciel et l'androgyne allait bientôt perdre totalement la vue... Sauf s'il parvenait à séparer l'essence de ses deux flammes. Il n'avait pour le moment aucune idée de comment faire. Son hyper intuition était étrangement silencieuse sur le sujet, comme si elle attendait quelque chose.

Ce fut donc morose que l'androgyne se rendit à son conteneur le lendemain. Étant en vacances, il n'avait que du temps à perdre. Ses seules distractions étaient ses cours avec Shoichi et ses combats contre Kyoya. Kyoya... Depuis quelques temps, pour se vider l'esprit, Tsuna avait décidé d'affronter plusieurs fois par semaine le terrifiant préfet. Ce dernier ne s'en était pas plein, au contraire. Et à présent, les victoires ne lui étaient plus exclusives. Le fils Sawada parvenait également à gagner, de temps en temps. Ils en étaient à plus de cent combats et étaient décidés à atteindre un quatrième chiffre. Concernant le Comité Disciplinaire, il y avait peu de choses à dire en dix-huit mois. Ils avaient déménagé le QG des locaux de l'école primaire vers ceux du collège l'année passée, puisque Kyoya y était désormais élève. Ils avaient également le plein contrôle de Namimori, ainsi qu'un dossier complet sur chaque habitant. Tsunayoshi avait rigolé en l'entendant, disant que cela faisait assez yakuza comme manière de faire.

Une fois entré dans le conteneur, l'androgyne le verrouilla de l'intérieur, alluma sa lampe et son ordinateur, prit la clé qui était autour de son cou et ouvrit le _Tiroir_. Le garçon ignora les paires de lunettes obsolètes, ainsi que le petite coffret contenant le couteau et le dossier contenant ses notes de cours, se concentrant plutôt sur des clefs USB. Il y en avait sept, une pour chaque couleur des flammes de dernière volonté. La orange contenait les informations qu'il possédait sur les Vongola. La violette était consacré au Comité Disciplinaire. La jaune se concentrait sur le travail de Shoichi. Les rouge, bleue et verte étaient vierges pour l'instant, mais il trouverait bien quelque chose à mettre dedans. Il se contenta de prendre la clé USB indigo. Refermant derrière lui, il l'inséra dans l'ordinateur qui ouvrit le périphérique. Elle contenait plusieurs documents et liens internet. Il ouvrit le premier qui se révéla être un relevé de compte bancaire. Ouvrant les autres, ils étaient identiques, à ceci près qu'ils faisaient l'état d'autres comptes. Tous appartenaient à Tsuna.

En effet, depuis qu'il avait piraté le réseau Vongola, six mois plus tôt, l'hyper intuition du garçon l'avait poussé à ouvrir des comptes en banque. Se faisant passer pour un adulte, il avait ouvert plusieurs comptes en ligne, dans différents pays et avait utilisé l'argent de son défunt et non regretté kidnappeur comme capital de départ. Guidé par son HIV, il avait parié cette somme sur des jeux d'argent en ligne, le poker principalement. Grâce au don des Vongola, il était rapidement parvenu à accumuler une somme plus que respectable en un mois à peine. Tsuna aurait pu gagner plus et plus vite s'il ne s'était pas montré tellement prudent, s'assurant de perdre des sommes plus ou moins grande par moment et sans que cela semble prémédité. Il tenait à rester discret.

Avec son nouveau pécule, il avait décidé d'entrer dans la cour des grands, pour ainsi dire. Délaissant partiellement les jeux, il s'était mis à la bourse. Son hyper intuition lui permettait d'anticiper chaque fluctuation et de gagner un maximum en un minimum de temps, toujours en restant prudent et en faisant en sorte de perdre de temps en temps... En cinq mois, il était parvenu à devenir plus riche que dans ses rêves les plus fous, et cela ne lui en tirait aucune satisfaction. Non, le seul plaisir qu'il s'était accordé était l'achat d'actions d'entreprises spécialisées dans la conceptions de confiseries : marshmallows, bonbons en tout genre, chocolats... Son hyper intuition n'avait pas été contre et il restait un enfant au fond. Tout au fond. Enfoui très profondément. Il pouvait bien se montrer un peu gourmand !

Alors qu'il vérifiait l'état de ses comptes et les cours de la bourse, une alarme sonore prévint Tsuna qu'il avait reçu un message. L'androgyne ouvrit sa messagerie instantanée spéciale et hautement sécurisée, plus encore que celle qu'il utilisait pour communiquer avec Shoichi. C'était _lui_... Dans un soupir l'androgyne se demanda si son contact voulait encore une rallonge. Il lut le court texte inscrit en italien.

_Le colis a été récupéré. Vas-tu enfin me payer ?_ Disait l'émetteur du message.

_C'était le contrat: tu récupères l'objet, je te paye et tu me l'envoie. S'il arrive à destination, tu recevras dix pour cent du paiement initial en supplément. _Répondit Tsuna.

_Si tu me payes le trajet, je pourrais te l'emmener personnellement._

_Je ne te fais pas confiance à ce point._

_Pour quelle raison te méfies-tu de moi ?_

_Peut-être parce qu'avant d'être un mercenaire, tu es un assassin._

_C'est juste parce que c'est le travail qui paye le mieux..._

_Peu importe, je préfère l'anonymat. Tant que nos relations restent inchangées, nous pourrons continuer à faire affaire ensemble._

_Si tu es toujours aussi généreux, j'en serais ravi. Bon, tu te dépêches de me payer ?_

_Quelle devise ?_

_Euros !_

_Numéro de compte ?_

Le message suivant fut un peu plus long à arriver, mais contenait le numéro de compte du fournisseur. Fidèle à sa parole, Tsuna y transféra quatre cents mille euros. Il enregistra ensuite le numéro de compte, puisqu'il allait sans doute être amené à travailler encore avec lui. Et puis s'il recevait effectivement le colis, ce qui n'était pas encore sûr, il devrait reverser encore quarante mille euros sur le compte.

_Paiement reçu. Ou dois-je envoyer la marchandise ?_ Demandait le message.

_Envoie-le à ma banque en Suisse. Je me chargerai du reste._

_Tu es vraiment un personnage étrange, Genesis._

_Venant de toi, cela doit sans doute être vrai, Mammon._

_Peu importe. Le temps, c'est de l'argent. As-tu une autre corvée à me confier ?_

_Tu as été plutôt bien payé pour une corvée..._

_Vu l'endroit où tu m'as demandé d'aller chercher la marchandise, ce n'était pas si cher._

_Tu n'as pas tort._

_Tu admets donc que j'aurais dû être mieux payé ?_

_N'insiste pas Mammon, tu as déjà eu une rallonge de cent mille euros sur le marché initial._

_Ça ne coûtait rien de demander._

_Vrai._

Une alerte sonore prévint le Sawada que Mammon s'était déconnecté. La conversation était donc terminée. Avec une grimace, Tsuna quitta à son tour sa messagerie instantanée. Genesis était le nom de code que l'androgyne utilisait lorsque ses actions n'étaient pas très légales. Il se servait donc de ce nom assez souvent en ce moment. C'était également le nom du système d'exploitation, désormais version 1.2, de son ordinateur, une manière de dire qu'il n'était Genesis que lorsqu'il s'en servait. Genesis signifiait la genèse, le commencement. Il s'agissait d'un mot latin, une langue morte qui avait servi de base à plusieurs langues européennes, italien compris. Cela lui permettait donc de brouiller d'éventuelles pistes. C'était également dans cette optique qu'il avait demandé dans quelle devise Mammon voulait être payé. Cela sous-entendait qu'il n'était pas européen. Paradoxalement, il demandait à réceptionner le colis en Suisse, ce qui semblait indiquer le contraire...

C'était durant ses recherches de contacts utiles dans le monde de la mafia, car le savoir est la clef de la survie, que Tsuna avait entendu parler de Mammon. Il s'agissait d'un membre de la Varia, une cellule indépendante de la _famiglia_ Vongola spécialisé dans les assassinats. C'était l'une des raisons qui faisait que l'androgyne voulait en rester éloigné. Une autre était que si Mammon le rencontrait, il découvrirait sa véritable identité et risquait d'en parler aux Vongola. Et si les Vongola avaient vent de sa présence, ils pourraient faire le lien entre son nom et Sawada Ieyasu. Et là, lui et Tsunami seraient pris au piège du monde mafieux...

D'un autre côté, Mammon était le mercenaire le plus fiable qui soit, si on en possédait les moyens. Facile à contacter, il ne vivait que pour l'argent. Il le vénérait. Si on en mettait le prix, cet individu pouvait réaliser n'importe quelle mission. On pouvait même acheter son silence. Le mercenaire n'était toutefois pas du genre à abuser de la situation. Il lui arrivait de tenter de grappiller un supplément, mais il ne reniait jamais un contrat déjà accepté. De même, il ne tenterait jamais de jouer la carte du chantage. Il en allait de sa crédibilité. Sans elle, il ne pourrait plus gagner de l'argent aussi facilement. Tsuna l'avait bien comprit et c'était la raison pour laquelle il l'avait engagé malgré les risques. Ça et le fait que sa position dans la Varia lui donnait un avantage non négligeable pour récupérer la marchandise... Cela avait couté cher à l'androgyne de l'engager et il avait dû plusieurs fois réajuster à la hausse le prix du contrat, mais ça en valait la peine. Et puis à la base, il avait accumulé cet argent pour s'en servir de cette façon. Et il lui en restait assez pour pouvoir faire appel aux services de Mammon encore un nombre conséquent de fois.

La journée passa rapidement, entre le décodage des dernières données volées aux Vongola et le cours avec Shoichi. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il entendit son estomac gargouiller. Avec un sourire qui se changea finalement en grimace, rangeant soigneusement le matériel, il vérifia à nouveau les défenses de son ordinateur avant de l'éteindre. Le roux aimait lui envoyer des virus à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit pour tester la réactivité de sa création. L'ordinateur avait beau être indétectable, Shoichi savait où le trouver et comment l'attaquer. Chaque offensive affaiblissait les défenses et si Tsuna ne les restaurait pas, c'était le piratage assuré. Bien sur, avec l'hyper intuition de l'androgyne, cela ne s'était jamais produit.

Refermant et verrouillant le conteneur, Tsuna s'en alla. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer à la maison immédiatement, alors que son excitation se faisant incontrôlable. Il préférait ne pas tester l'hyper intuition de sa sœur tant qu'il ne se serait pas calmé. Or il avait vraiment trop faim pour attendre. Errant, sautillant plutôt, au hasard dans les rues de Namimori, l'androgyne passa devant plusieurs restaurants sans que cela n'éveille son intérêt. Son estomac gargouilla une nouvelle fois, plus fortement. Quel impatient ! Il tomba finalement sur une enseigne qui lui laissa une bonne impression: _Takesushi._ Il entra dans la boutique et détailla l'intérieur. Il y avait un comptoir avec de hauts tabourets dans le fond de la salle et des tables un peu partout. À première vue, la disposition semblait chaotique, mais pour quelqu'un d'attentif, il était possible de discerner une logique dans ce placement. L'atmosphère de la pièce était douce et fraîche, comme une vague qui s'échoue sur la plage. Malgré l'heure, il n'y avait aucun client, seulement le chef cuisinier. Brun, environ quarante ans, il était vêtu d'un tablier blanc. Les bras croisés, il attendait que Tsuna s'approche.

- Qu'est-ce que ce sera ? Demanda-t-il aimablement.

- Ce que vous faîtes de mieux, ojisan ! Répondit l'androgyne qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait commander.

Le chef cuistot hocha la tête avec bonne humeur et se mit aussitôt au travail. Faisant tournoyer ses couteaux en l'air, il les rattrapa d'une main experte et entreprit de découper du poisson à toute vitesse. Les mouvements, nets et précis, avaient quelque chose quelque chose d'hypnotisant. Il y avait une grâce subtile dans chaque action, mais qui n'échappa pas à l'androgyne. C'était incisif, presque mortel. Sentant un regard insistant posé sur luis, le maestro des couteaux releva la tête et jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à son client.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Pas du tout, s'empressa de dire Tsuna. J'admirais simplement votre maniement du couteau.

- Oh ? Fit le cuisinier d'un air intéressé en s'arrêtant. Et qu'en as-tu conclu ?

- Que je vous imagine plus volontiers avec un sabre.

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, Tsuna se mordit la lèvre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit ? Son hyper intuition l'avait poussé à dire la vérité. Le cuisinier jeta sa tête en arrière et éclata de rire. Bizarrement, l'homme semblait un peu nerveux. Ses yeux reflétaient une légère surprise et s'étaient imperceptiblement durcis.

- Il semblerait que mes années de kendo aient laissé des traces, plaisanta-t-il.

Il y avait une part de vérité dans sa phrase. Pourtant, Tsuna sentait que ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Aucun style de kendo ne pouvait rendre les mouvements aussi tranchants et mortels tout en restant aussi gracieux. Et puis un kendoka n'avait pas la même aura qu'un épéiste lorsqu'il se servait d'une arme blanche... Pas que l'androgyne savait réellement ce qu'était l'aura d'un épéiste, mais c'était l'impression qu'il avait. Le chef se remit à préparer le repas de son client et lentement, la tension de ses épaules disparut. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'entrée s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois.

- oyaji, je suis rentré.

- Très bon timing Takeshi. Viens me donner un coup de main.

Un garçon de l'âge de Tsuna entra et passa derrière le comptoir. Il était une version miniature du chef et avait un léger sourire sur son visage. Tsuna le reconnu pour l'avoir déjà croisé à l'école : Yamamoto Takeshi. Il était un sportif inconditionnel et l'un des meilleurs en cours de sport. Pour le reste des matières, ses résultats étaient très moyens. Posant son sac et sa batte de base-ball dans un coin de la pièce, le garçon prit un couteau avant de se mettre au travail. Bien que ses mouvements soient presque aussi précis que ceux de son père, ses mouvements n'étaient pas aussi tranchants. Après quelques secondes, il releva la tête et jeta un regard au client de son père. Tsunayoshi pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner dans le cerveau du garçon tandis que ce dernier le fixait, songeur. Finalement, son visage s'éclaira.

- Tu es... Sawada Tsunami, n'est-ce pas ?

Il y eut un blanc de plusieurs secondes. Le temps sembla se figer. Puis, une aura dépressive se fit sentir tandis que Tsunayoshi se mettait à bouder dans un angle de la pièce. Une goutte de sueur coula du crâne de Takeshi et de son père, alors qu'ils observaient la scène avec stupeur.

- Je suis son frère, dit piteusement l'androgyne en sentant leur incompréhension, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

- Ah ah ah, rigola Takeshi en se frottant l'arrière de son crâne avec une main. Je me disais bien que je n'avais vu Tsunami porter des lunettes.

- Ce notre seul signe distinctif, révéla Tsuna en se rasseyant sur son tabouret avec une moue adorable. On se ressemble à tel point que tout le monde nous confond. Le fait que Tsunami préfère porter l'uniforme masculin de l'école n'arrange rien.

- Ah ah ah... Tu devrais peut-être changer de coupe de cheveux, pour vous différencier.

- J'aime mon apparence comme elle est, tout comme ma sœur aime son apparence comme elle est. Nous sommes ce que nous sommes. Changer n'est pas une option pour nous.

- Bon état d'esprit, approuva le père de Takeshi.

Tsunayoshi sourit, heureux que l'on comprenne son point de vue. Il ne voulait pas changer son apparence pour se distinguer de sa sœur. C'était sa façon de vivre. Son repas, composé de sushis et de boulettes de riz, fut servi. L'androgyne commença à manger. Takeshi s'assit à côté de lui et l'imita. Il n'y eut aucun bruit de tout le repas. De temps en temps, l'un des enfants jetait un regard à son voisin, mais sans rien dire. L'atmosphère était légère, agréable. Une fois toute la nourriture avalée, Tsuna régla l'addition et prit congé. Toutefois, au moment où il allait quitter le restaurant, il fut interpellé par Takeshi.

- Attends-moi Tsunayoshi !

En voilà un qui ne se souciait pas vraiment des formules de politesse. Il l'avait déjà remarqué durant leur courte conversation dans le restaurent. Pas que cela gênait l'androgyne puisque lui-même essayait d'éviter quand ce n'était pas nécessaire. Se retournant, l'androgyne vit arriver Takeshi et son éternel bonne humeur.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Yamamoto-san ?

- Appelle-moi Takeshi, fit le garçon avec un sourire. Ça te gène si je t'appelle Tsuna ?

- Tout le monde m'appelle déjà ainsi, répliqua l'androgyne d'un ton faussement méprisant.

Takeshi rigola tandis qu'ils avançaient. Les deux garçons se mirent à parler de tout et de rien, plus le sportif que Tsuna, cela dit. Le petit brun apprécia ce moment. En dehors de ses monologues avec Kyoya et des cours techniques avec Shoichi, il n'avait pas souvent de vrais conversations. C'était agréable. C'était si loin de ses problèmes...

- On va où, au fait ? Demanda Takeshi au bout d'un quart d'heure.

- À la base, je rentrais juste chez moi, rigola Tsuna.

- Ah ah ah... Dit-moi Tsuna, demanda Takeshi avec un large sourire, est-ce qu'on peut être ami ?

L'androgyne se figea en plein mouvement. Ses problèmes venaient de faire leur grand retour en fanfare ! Takeshi voulait devenir son ami... En temps normal, il aurait accepté directement. Vraiment. Sincèrement. Mais ça c'était avant... Maintenant, avec la menace que représentait une possible implication avec la mafia, il ne pouvait plus se permettre de prendre de décisions hâtives. Ses amis risquaient d'être en danger, tôt ou tard. Pour ce qui était de Kyoya, il n'y avait pas à s'en faire. Il serait plus qu'heureux de pouvoir mordre à mort tous ceux qui oseraient se présenter devant lui. Pour Shoichi non plus, il n'y avait pas à s'en faire. Dissimulé derrière son écran d'ordinateur, personne ne le trouvait. Et en dehors d'un signe de tête à l'école, Tsuna et lui ne se voyaient pratiquement plus. Cela faisait partie des mesures de sécurité qu'ils avaient mis en place depuis qu'ils avaient piraté les Vongola.

Mais dans le cas de Takeshi, c'était différent. Il n'était pas fort comme Kyoya ni aussi protégé que Shoichi. En devenant son ami, il deviendrait une cible incapable de se défendre. Ce serait peut-être dans un an ou dans dix. Ou peut-être que cela n'arriverait jamais... Mais Tsuna pouvait-il prendre la responsabilité d'impliquer un innocent comme Takeshi ? Non, certainement pas.

- Je suis désolé Takeshi, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée...

Le sourire du sportif diminua, avant de disparaître totalement lorsqu'il comprit les paroles de Tsuna. S'arrêtant, il se retourna pour faire face au petit brun. Son regard était confus, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à associer les paroles de l'androgyne avec la situation présente.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

- Parce que cela pourrait te mettre en danger !

Mais pourquoi Tsuna avait-il dit ça ? Autant pour le père que pour le fils Yamamoto, son hyper intuition lui disait d'être sincère avec eux. Takeshi le regarda bouche bée, pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de rigoler franchement.

- Je suis plus fort que j'en ai l'air, Tsuna. Je suis en mesure de me défendre tout seul.

- Vraiment ? Susurra l'androgyne d'une façon menaçante.

- Absolument !

Cela ne servait à rien. Takeshi n'écoutait rien. Tant qu'il ne serait pas confronté à la réalité, il ne pourrait pas comprendre. Tsuna soupira et passa en hyper mode. Il s'assura toutefois de ne pas utiliser trop d'énergie, ne voulant pas tuer accidentellement le sportif.. D'un mouvement vif, il donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de Takeshi qui en fut soulevé du sol, le souffle coupé. Dans une pirouette, l'androgyne abattit à nouveau sa jambe dans l'estomac du fils Yamamoto qui s'écrasa violemment au sol. Il n'y eut aucun bruit de craquement, au plus grand soulagement de Tsuna. Atterrissant souplement sur lui, il posa ensuite son index sur le front du garçon au sol, qui avait les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

- Tu es mort, déclara Tsuna en faisant disparaître sa flamme frontale.

- C'était géant ! S'exclama Takeshi d'une voix enjouée.

- Tu ne comptes pas abandonner, n'est-ce pas ? Comprit l'androgyne d'un ton dépité.

- Jamais.

- Tu n'es pas assez fort.

- Je le deviendrais.

- Nous verrons... Je dois te laisser, on en reparlera une autre fois.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Tsuna s'en alla. Takeshi l'avait énervé. Ce garçon ne comprenait rien et prenait tout pour un jeu. Sauf que dans ce jeu, si tu mourrais, c'était définitif... Il faudrait trouver une solution à ce sujet le plus rapidement possible. Désireux de chasser cette conversation de son esprit, il rentra chez lui pour prendre une douche et se coucher.

* * *

Voilà... C'est "tout" !

Bien, comme promis, je crois que je vous dois des explications (ou pas, c'est ma fic je fais ce que je veux d'abord... non ?):

- L'hyper intuition est une arme invincible aux jeu de hasard ^^

- L'hyper intuition est une arme invincible pour coter en bourse ^^ (même principe que pour les jeux de hasard, mais avec des gains plus importants)

- Il n'est pas possible de passer de quelques centaines d'euros à plusieurs millions en quelques mois à moins de posséder une hyper intuition

- Si la devise utilisée (la monnaie pour les autres) est l'euro, c'est parce que Tsuna avait de l'argent européenne à utiliser **_et_ **que Mammon est italien. Il n'aurait pas fait une erreur aussi bête que de dévoiler son pays d'origine par accident en proposant des yens.

- Si Tsuna possède plusieurs comptes et autant d'argent, c'est principalement pour payer Mammon lorsqu'il se fait passer pour Genesis, bien qu'il y ait d'autres raisons mineures...

- Mammon vénère l'argent (mais ce n'est pas une découverte)

- Mammon est toujours un Varia, dont le boss par interim est Squalo, en attendant le retour du boss légitime (après tout, Squalo était censé le devenir s'il n'avait pas croisé Xanxus et abandonné volontairement cette position)

- Mammon a beaucoup de temps libre et cherche à arrondir ses fins de mois (il serait prêt à remonter le temps pour gagner encore plus d'argent... note: ne jamais le laisser approcher du juunen bazooka)

- Xanxus a été congelé depuis six ans.

Voilà ! Si j'ai oublié quelque chose, prévenez-moi et je vous en dirais plus.

Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à quémander des rewiews et à vous prévenir que le prochain chapitre sortira la semaine prochaine !

Rewiew ?


End file.
